This is going to be Fun
by flying-potaattooess
Summary: It's pretty much my version and they are different but it still has CHLEREK...Sorry, but let me know if you like it?
1. The Begining

**Authors Note:Okay this is my version of the series and only the names, powers and some of their attitudes are the same, but not Chloe. Chloe is a necro-wolf, a cross between necromancer and were-wolf and I may reffer to it as a were-mancer because it is fun to say. I dont think theres going to be Liz but I might have her come across and help, I'm not sure. I'll try to stay in Chloes POV but I'm kinda bad at staying in one POV. And I will try to clearly change POV's but it might just happen with out me realizing it. Anyway, any questions ask them. And anything to help my writing I would apriciate it. **

Disclaimer: I dont own it apperently. At least thats what my lawyers say.

~~~lol~~~

I woke up to Tori screaching in exitment. _Oh my god. Shut up! _I thought at her but she did it agian.

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" I screamed at her. She went quiet and I put my cover back over my shoulders. I was on the brink of sleep when my alarm went off. I rolled over to glare at the thing putting Justin Bieber singing Baby into my ears.** (AN/ I personaly dont like Justin Bieber, so sorry if you like him but I will most likely make fun of him)** I picked it up and yanked the cord out of the wall. Tori shook me and I got up.

"Were getting new people today." Tori said quietly. She knows better than to be loud when I just wake up. I grunted to show I heard her. I picked up the outfit she picked out for me and went into the shower. I undressed and hopped into the shower. After my shower I walked over to the clothes Tori picked out. _Better not be too revealing, _I thought. I put on my underwear and bra and looked at the clothes. Jeans, purple tank top and a purple v-neck t-shirt with wolves on the front of it. I shook my head and put it on. Better than the last time. I shuddered at the memory. I walked into the room and put on my CD. It was Alice Cooper, Mascara and Monsters. I thought about how well that fit in with my life. My dad used to beat my mom until he tried to hit me. I was _not _taking that. I put him into a coma. I smiled at then memory, he had yelled and screamed and pleaded for me to stop. My mom did that too, he didn't stop why should I? I finished brushing my hair and turned off the sterio. I got my Ipod and went to the kitchen. Ugh. I was hit by the smell of bleach as soon as I walked in. I ignored it and ate breakfast. I turned my volume up as I ate. It was only Tori and me here at Lyle house. I paused my music and took my ear buds out. Tori looked suprised at me. Not something I have ever done.

"Information." I said.

"Well they are foster brothers, Derek and Simon. I think they are here 'cause Simon got into a fight and Derek messed the dude up _bad. _Any way, mom forbids me to 'pursue' Simon. Psh. I'll do it just to spite her. If hes hot." Tori hated her mom, Diane Enright. Apperentally she was a royal bitch to Tori. I didn't like her at all. She had the air that said 'look at me, I'm important' and it annoyed me to no end. Tori could to but I put her in her place as soon as I saw her. Now we were friends. "Any way" Tori said breaking me from my thoughts. "I need to go shopping." I laughed and then she looked at me with a speculative eye and my laughter stoped.

"No." I said flatly.

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I need to update your clothes. They are so last month."

"Because thats when I got them." I said inrediously.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Give me your measuments-"

"No. You'll get me skimpy clothes."

"So you're coming?"

"Unfourtunatly." I heard people coming in and warned Tori. She nodded and put on her best smile. I walked over and got two bowls and filled them with Froot Loops. They came in and I nodded to the bowls. The blonde one sat on my right and the other sat on his right.

"Hi, I'm Tori it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Simon Bae, nice to meet you to." He turned to me and said "And you are?"

"Chloe Saunders. Wanna know why I'm in here?" I asked.

"Chloe," Dopp said "You know we're not aloud to share that information."

I pretended to be interested and said "Bite me." with a smile and looked over to the other guy. "More Froot Loops?" He nodded and handed me his bowl. I got him some and he muttered "Thanks." I shrugged and said "You wanna know?"

"Sure." Simon said.

"Put my dad in a coma." Simon blanched and the other guy looked at me. I shrugged and said "He beat my mom, tried it on me, beat the living shit outta him." He nodded.

"Self-defence right?"

"Thats what I told the court." I said and he looked at me and I laughed. "Yeah, Self-defence. One day I was gonna hit him but the day came sooner than planned so to speak." He nodded. I look at the other guy and reached around Simon to poke him. He looked at me and I said "Name?"

"Derek Souza." I nodded and put mine and his bowl in the sink.

I said "Follow me." And they did. I went into the extra room that I made into my clothes room. I put Simon on the stool and said "Shirt off."

"I don't usually do that 'till the second date." He said flirting with me. I just looked at him and he sighed and took his shirt off. I took his measuments and told him to put his shirt on. I looked at Derek and then the stool. I was 5'8 but he was easely 6'5. I looked at the stool and back agian. I stood up on it and motioned him over.

"You want it loose?"

He shrugged and took his shirt off. I blanched a little and took his measurments. He had_ muscle_. I bet he could bench at least 90 pounds easy.

"You want pants?"

He shrugged and I did his measuments for that to, almost blushing. And that was saying a lot. Not an easy blusher. At least he didn't have to take off his pants for that. I caught up to Simon and asked him if he wanted pants and he said no.

I went into the room and took out the materials I would need. I did Dereks first and I was almost finished with his shirt by lunch. When I went into the kitchen I made lunch for all of us. The _'nurses' _have tried to get me to stop making everyone food but I still did it. They gave up after a month. I put mine and Tori's together and Simon and Derek's together. I made extra for Derek because I knew he ate a lot but hey, so did I so I'm not complaining. Tori came in and sat next to me and said "Simon, est chaud Chloe." I shrugged and started to eat. "Vous ne croyez pas?"

"Non Tori, pas mon genre" **(AN/ Tori says "Simon, is hot Chloe and then "You don't think so?" And Chloe says No Tori, not my type. I'm taking French in school but I used dictionary for most of the words so sorry) **Tori blanched and looked at me like I was crazy I shrugged and then Simon and Derek came in.

"You two speak french?" Simon asked.

"Oui." I said. "Avez-vous?"

"Um. What?"

"Simon n'a pas, mais je le fais, quelques-uns." Derek replied. **(AN/ Yes I will be doing these every time there's french sorry but Chloe says "Yes, do you" and Derek says "Simon doesn't but I do, some.")**

I nodded and went back to eating. "Do you know any other languages?"

"Italian."

"So che alcuni di" **(AN/ Chloe says "I know some to" in Italian)**

I got up and went back into the room by 6:00 I was done with his outfit. I walked into the room he shared with his brother and put it on his bed. I went into the room and made Simon's shirt. Bedtime is 9:00 and I was almost finished. I went to sleep and woke up to Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I got up and grabbed jeans and a blue tank top. When the song was over I turned off the alarm and took a shower. I didn't tell Tori but I might actually like Simon, but he's a player so I wouln't even try. I got dressed and went back into mine and Tori's room. I put on the stereo and brushed my hair. I turned it off and went in the kitchen and I made everyone breakfast and I was just putting down their bowls when Simon and Derek came down. I smiled a greeting and turned on my Ipod. After breakfast I finished Simon's shirt. I knew someone was in there but the door was open so I just put it on his bed quietly. I was in and out of there and I noticed Simon was a good drawer. I went into mine and Tori's room. I got my running clothes out and I told I was going for a run. I got back after lunch so I got into a shower got into my normal clothes and went to make something to eat. I was in the pantry when I heard light footsteps. Too light to be Simon or Tori's, I was already acusstomed to theirs. It was Derek.

"Where'd you go?" He asked

"For a run."

"Can I go with you next time?"

"Sure." I said handing him a sleeve of crackers and he looked at me questioningly. "You're hungry." I stated grabbing the box of stuff I've hidden. I turned to him and said "Take your pick." He took the gummy worms. "If you ever get hungry come into my room, you know if I'm in there. I have food stashed everywhere." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Do you need running clothes?" I asked and he looked at me questioningly. "Do you have a tank top and running shorts?"

"No."

"I'll make you some."I said and left. I got his out fit done by 8:30 and told him to try it on. When he came out I checked the stitching and told him to put on the other out fit. He turned up the corner of his lips a bit and said "Pushy." I laughed and shooed him into the bathroom. He came out and I checked the stitching on that. I nodded and left. I got into my pajamas and was in my bed when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw it was Derek. I took his arm and sat him on my bed. I walked over to my dresser and lifted the right end up and took the box out from under it. Derek looked shocked that I could do that. I tossed the box to him and said "Merry Christmas."

He smirked and said his thanks and left. I woke up to a song I don't know and all I caught was it was about a mountain being sand or something. I got into my shower and when I was in there I remembered I forgot my clothes in the room. Now if it was still just Tori and me, it wouldn't matter much but now we have guys here. Ugh. I finished my shower and when I looked out into the hallway no one was there. When I was about a foot away from my door Simon came out in a tank top and pajama pants. I walked into the closest empty room hoping he hadn't seen me. When I heard him go into the bathroom I let out a sigh of relief. I looked around the room. It was one I hadn't been in yet and I saw a open laptop. I walked over to it and I looked through the files. When I saw Genesis Project, I got curious and opened it and it had pictures of all of us and it said Derek was a were-wolf, Simon was a sorcerer, Tori was a witch and I was a cross between a necromancer and a were-wolf. So Derek and I could turn into wolves, Simon and Tori could cast spells and I could see dead people. I thought my life was messed up _before. _I deleted the history and went into my room. I am what? A necro-wolf? A were-mancer? I know that thoses two should not mix because what if a ghost came and scared me and I was near kids. Wouldn't they get hurt? I decided to stop thinking about it and went downstairs. I made everyone breakfast and turned on my Ipod. When we were finished I told Derek to meet me at the back door in ten minutes. I changed and went down. Ten minutes on the dot he came down and I could see that the tank top showed off his muscle _very_ well. I blushed slightly and told we were going for a run.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked me. "You been a little off."

"It's probably nothing. Just in my nature to worry." I said and gave him a smile.

"Are you sure?"

I laughed and said "No. Not at all. But if I have learned anything it's to figure it out before it hurts you so that's what I'm gonna do." I said and then we started into town.

"Shouldn't we head back?"

"No, I always at least stop in the gym to say hi, you can come if you want."

He nodded and we went into the gym. "Yo Geoff." I called.

"Yo?" he said in his thick Italian accent.

"I got a friend with me." I said and went into his line of vision. When I got there he swept me down and kissed me full on the mouth like he always does. I laughed and went over to Derek. "Geoff is my aunt's husband."

He looked at me with a look of disbelief. I laughed and Geoff said "Hey, I got some competition now?"

"Totally." I said and put my arms around Derek's waist and then we were all laughing. I took my arms away and went over to the bench press. I put on 120 pounds and started lifting. Derek came over and blanched at how much I was lifting. I put it down and laughed. I sat up and said "I bet you my Ipod I can bench as much as you weigh."

"Wow. Dude she never bets her Ipod." Geoff said from behind me. I smiled.

"I bet a week of being your personal slave you can't." Derek said.

I smiled and went over to the scale taking Derek with me. Derek is 132 pounds and I set it for 135. I let Derek see so he knew I wasn't cheating. I laid down and I was looking at him and started lifting it, no problem. He put his hands in his head and I kept on going. I stopped after 50 and went over to the small track and started at a jog and Derek was on my right. After five minutes I started to run and than stopped after 20 minutes. Derek had already stopped and was benching 120. I tapped his shoulder and nodded to the door. He stopped and we said goodbye to everyone. When we got back I let Derek go into a shower first. After my shower I made lunch and we all ate in silence. When the door rang Tori looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and opened the door. When I opened it I laughed and everyone went to see who it was.

"You're out of your coma now pops?" I asked and said pops because he hates it.

"The one _you _put me in." He growled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek tense. My father lunged at me and I grabbed his collar and threw him into the lawn. I walked over and then thats when the fight started. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in my side. It hurt but I showed no sign that he hit me. I didn't want to worry them. My fist connected with his face with a satisfying crack. He went down and didn't get back up. I walked into the house grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911 whats you're emergency?"

"Lyle house, Buffalo, police and two ambulances." I said going into the bathroom and grabbing a hand towel. I put it on my side and said "I put a towel on my cut. The other guy, not sure what his damage is."

"Help is on the way."

"Okay." I said and waited on the steps with no one realizing I was hurt.

Derek came over to me and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said as the police and ambulances came. I walked over and showed the ambulance my side. I heard gasps from everyone that watched the fight. The guy sewed me up and I went over to the Police.

"Dad came and tried to start, agian, and I beat the crap out of him, agian."

"That man is your father?" The first officer asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, agian?" The second asked.

"Yeah, he abused my mom, tried it on me, I wasn't taking it, put him in a coma."

They nodded and left. Derek grabbed my arm and said "When did he hit you?"

"He managed to stab me before. I didn't want to worry you guys so I didn't show he hit me." Derek turned me to face him and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said and he let me go.

I walked into the house and took nap. I was in that state of almost awake when I sensed someone behind me I turned and saw it was a very concerned looking Derek, a semi-concerned looking Simon and I could hear Tori crying in the bathroom.

I sat up and the world spinned so I laid back down.

"Go get Tori." Derek said. Simon left and Derek handed me water and helped me sit up. I went to the side of the bed and pulled him on. I was cold and he was warm so I leaned against him. He hesitantly put his arm around me.

"Thanks." I said looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"No problem."

"You know, I just noticed your eyes are really pretty."

He chuckled and adjusted us so we were laying down. Tori and Simon came in and I was getting sleepy again. I reached for the water and took a sip and put it back. Tori raised her eyebrows slightly and I muttered "He's warm, I'm cold." My eyes were closing and I was asleep again.

**Authers note: I'm going to stop it here but I'll continue it.**


	2. Dereks POV :

**Authers note: Okay sorry this was probably unclear, no she is not WITH Geoff...He's married and her uncle...I find that a little weird... It's like-If you have read the other series- Nick and Elena...Shes mated with Clay but Nick- Okay I cant explain it but its like that...  
Shout-outs- kikimo-:) Thankiees :)  
xxxRezxxx you make me happy :)  
And 3579JM shes my best buddie :)**

**And this is the last chapter in Dereks POV..**

Disclaimer: Yeah see I don't own it. Apperently my lawyer was right.

~~~~lol~~~~

(Dereks POV)

I heard a girl say "Unfourtunatly." and then "They are here." We walked into the kitchen and I smelled bleach. Ugh. I've always hated that smell. The blonde girl nodded to the bowls and she smelled like a were-wolf, but she couldn't be. She was a girl. I ignored it and sat next to Simon. I ate the froot loops while the black haired girl named Tori introduced herself and Simon did to. The blonde haired girl is Chloe. She asked if Simon wanted to know why she was here and Dopp told her she wasn't aloud to share that information. She suprised us by saying bite me. After that she asked me if I wanted more Froot Loops. I nodded and said thanks. She told us to follow her so we did. We went into a room that had a stool and a lot of sewing stuff. She put Simon on the stool and told him to take off his shirt. I looked up at her and thought _WHAT? I so do not want to be here if they are doing what I think. _But when Simon took a pass at her and she just looked at him with a look of slight annoyance he did what he was told. She took his measurments and then he left. Then she was looking at me and the stool and back agian. After that she stood on the stool and waved me over.

"You want it loose?" She asked me and I shrugged. I took off my shirt and her pupils dialated a bit. I smirked and she took my measurments. "You want pants?"

I shrugged and she did the measurments for that. After she went to find Simon. I didn't bother finding out what they were talking about. I saw Chloe go back into the room and Simon found me and we went into the T.V. room. The only thing not Disney was Jurrastic Park and that was labled "Please ask before watching." I shook my head and went to the computer. Simon was playing a violent game that was interesting. I turned on the T.V. and spaced out untill lunch. I heard Chloe leave and go into the kitchen.

"Chloe just went into the kitchen." I told Simon.

" 'Kay, give me a sec." He said.

I heard Tori go in and say "Simon, est chaud Chloe." I chuckled. Tori thought Simon was hot. "Vous ne croyez pas?" Wait, I didn't hear Chloe say anything. _Maybe she didn't _say _anything._ The wolf said.

"Non Tori, pas mon genre" Chloe said.

Woah. Chloe didn't like Simon? Me and him walked in soon after.

"You two speak French?"

"Oui" Chloe said. "Avez-vous?"

"Um. What?" Simon said.

"Simon n'a pas, mais je le fais, quelques-uns." I told her. She nodded and went back to eating.

"Do you know any other launguages?"

"Italian." I told her.

"So che alcuni di." She said and got up. We finished lunch and we cleaned up.

I spent the rest of the day playing the video game simon brought. I thought I heard the door to the room Chloe was in open around 6:00 but after a minute of hearing nothing I went back to the game. At 8:00 I went into the room and smelt Chloe. I looked on the bed and there were clothes there that would fit me. I put them in the dresser and went to sleap.

I woke up to Chloe's alarm clock radio singing Dynamite by Tiao Cruz. After the song was over she turned off her radio and went into the shower. I got clothes together and as soon as she went out, I went in to take my shower. I heard her turn on her radio and I was in there for about five minutes. I ran a hand through my hair and Simon and I went in when she put down bowls of cerial. She smiled and nodded to them. She turned on her Ipod and I dont think she relized it but she chewed in time with the beat. After she went back into the room that she was making clothes in. Simon went in the room and I went into the T.V. room. Chloe came out some thime later and went into the room quietly. she went out and went into her room. By the sounds I think she was changing her clothes. She told one of the adults something and then left. I walked into the room and said hi to Simon.

"Hey Derek. Whats up?"

"Nothing." I said grabbing Simons shirt and tossing it to him. "What about you?"

"I've been drawing and trying my tracking spell. I still can't find dad."

"He probably has some like, shield or something from being tracked."

"What about his cell?"

"He's probably on the run, which means no electricity."

Simon nodded and laid down. I could tell he was deep in thought so I went into the television room. I turned it on but didn't listen to it. I was thinking. How could Simon and I escape? How could simon find dad? Why am I noticing small things about Chloe? _Shes our mate. _The wolf part of me said. I shook my head and tried to not think about Chloe, which you know, kinda easier said then done. I heard the back door open and I assumed it was Chloe got into a shower and then changed. I heard her go down into the kitchen and I went down to.

"Where'd you go?" I asked her.

"For a run."

"Can I go with you next time?" Where'd that come from?

"Sure." She said then gave me a sleeve of crackers. I gave her a questioning look. "You're hungry." She said and then grabbed a box, opened it, and said "Take your pick." I looked and saw snacks. I took the gummy worms. "If your ever hungry come into my room, you know if I'm in there. I have food stashed everywhere." She said and smiled then put the box away. "Thanks." I said still a little uncertian. Most of the time people do anything they can to stay away from me, and here she is agreeing to let me go on a run with her. She said something but I didn't catch it. I looked at her questioningly agian and she said "Do you have a tank top and running shorts?"

"No." I said.

"I'll make you some." She said and left before I could argue. I sighed and walked into mine and Simons room. I could smell his blood sugar getting low so I gave him some gummy worms to get it up a little. He didn't ask how I got them and we just laid in bed. Him drawing and me thinking about Chloe. Why does she smell like a were-wolf? Why does she smell good? Why am I interested in her, a good, loving, caring, and protective person? _Shes our mate. _The wolf said agian. _Shut up._ I thought to it. _Why? Because you don't want her to be? Because you can tell Simon likes her? Because you think shes too good for you?_ I tried to block it out and then the next thing I know Simons waking me up. I guess I fell asleep. Simon and I joked for a bit and then he left to go find some food. Chloe came in a bit after and told me to try on the out fit she just made. When I came back in it was evedent she was checking the stitching but I couldn't help but relish in the feel of her hand ghosting down my sides. Then she told me to put on the other outfit. The corner of my lips turned up and I said "Pushy." She laughed and shooed me out of the room. I came back in and she checked that. She nodded and left. I put on the pajamas I have and went to Chloes room. She took my arm and placed me on her bed. She was wearing a tight shirt that was a bit too small and sleeping shorts. She walked over to her dresser and lifted it with one arm and my eyes widened. She tossed me a box and said "Merry Christmas." I said thanks and left. I stripped down to my boxers and fell asleep.

_I was a wolf and I was running. What was I running from? I thought as I burst into a clearing. Not running from but to. The girl in the middle of the clearing turned and looked at me with her vibrant blue eyes. She sat down and I walked over to her. Her hand went between my shoulder blades and rubbed a little. I was human and Chloe's lips were on mine. We fell to the ground and she giggled. I pushed the nightgown she was wearing up to her hip and laid my hand there all the while kissing her. _

_"I love you Derek" She said._

_"I love you too." I responded._

_She looked at me with such love I had to kiss her agian. _

I heard a song coming from Chloes room and it was saying 'Sometimes that mountain you were climbing, was just a grain of sand' and then it stopped. I goaned and thought about my dream. How was I supposed to look her in the eye now? I groaned agian and got dressed. I heard Chloe mutter a curse as she got out of the shower. I heard her put on a towel and walk out. What was Chloe doing without clothes on? _Not that we object but someone else seeing our mate with pretty much nothing on?_ The wolf said. I was trying to ignore the fact that Chloe was out there with virtually nothing on when Simon left. I heard her hide in a nearby room. Simon went into the bathroom and I heard the ticking of a computer. It pause for a while then a bunch of rapid clicks and then Chloe left. She got dressed and went down while I went into the room she was in. There was an open computer and I checked it out. I came across two words that stopped me cold. Genesis Project. I exited out of what I was in and left. Chloe knows what I am? She's probably teriffied of me now. I went into the kitchen and she was making us food. I wanted to go over there and kiss her but I stayed on my side of the table. When we finished she told me to meet her at the back door in ten minutes. I changed and went back down. She told the adult that we were going for a run.

"Whats wrong? You've been a little off."

"It's probably nothing. Just in my nature to worry." She said and smiled. I still wanted to kiss her.

"Are you sure?"

She laughed and said "No. Not at all. But if I have learned anything it's to figure it out before it hurts you so that's what I'm gonna do." And we started going into town.

"Shouldn't we head back?"

"No, I always at least stop in the gym to say hi, you can come if you want."

I nodded and we went into a gym that reeked of were-wolf. "Yo Geoff." She yelled.

"Yo?" A man said with a thick Itallian accent as we walked into his line of vision.

"I got a friend with me." She said.

As she got close to him she got swept down and kissed on the mouth. _PAWS OF MY MATE! _The wolf said and for once I agreed. She laughed and went back over to me and said "Geoff is my aunt's husband."

I gave her a look of disbelief. She laughed and Geoff said "Hey, I got some compotition now?"

"Totally." She said putting her arms around my waist and I put and hand on her shoulder. Then we all started laughing. She took her arms away and went over to the bench press. I walked over and saw how much she was lifting. She put it down laughed and then sat up. "I bet you my Ipod I can bench as much as you weigh." She said.

"Wow. Dude she never bets her Ipod." Geoff said from behind her and she smirked.

"I bet a week of being your personal slave you can't." I said.

She smiled and for a second I thought she was going to lift me. She would have to put one hand on my chest the other on my- _Foucus _The wolf snapped. Chloe led me to a scale and then went over to the bench press. She put it to 135 and showed it to me. Then she started lifting it no problem. I put my head in my hands. The rest of the trip was spent in a daze. I was going to have to be her personal slave for a week. _Not nessaraly a bad thing._ The wolf said. I internally rolled my eyes. When we got back I got into a shower and then got into my normal clothes. Then Chloe got into the shower and dressed. Then I watched her make food. _She has a big chest. _the wolf said. _SHUT UP!_ I screamed at him. God, why did he decide now was a good time to say that. She finished and when she put down the stuff I couldn't help but notice, the wolf was right. _God, you just had to say that now didn't you. _I thought to the wolf. He just laughed. We ate in scilence until the door bell rang. We all looked at Chloe questioningly. She shrugged and went to get the door then laughed. We all went to see who it was.

"You're out of your coma now pops?" She asked. I stiffened at the smell. Her father was a were-wolf.

"The one _you _put me in." He growled at her then lunged. She just grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the lawn where he took out a knife and it looked like he stabbed her but she didn't show it. Then she punched him in his face and he went down and didn't get back up.

She went into the house while we all just stared at the guy. He was older, has a knife and probably more fighting experience than her and he went down with one punch. _Damn._ The wolf said and I nodded in my head. She was sitting on the steps when I smelt blood. I went over to her and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" she said as the police and two ambulances came. _Why are there two ambulances?_ I asked the wolf._ She got hurt. Our mate got hurt! _He screamed. When she pulled up he shirt we all gasped. A 3-inch slice was in her side. She talked to the police and started to walk back inside. I caught up to her and said "When did he hit you?"

"He managed to stab me before. I didn't want to worry you guys so I didn't show he hit me." I turned her to face me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She went into her room and took a nap. Simon and Tori went to clean up the kitchen. I got a glass on water and me and Simon waited by her bed. She woke up about half an hour later and I told Simon to go get Tori. I gave her water and helped her sit up. She put the glass back and went to the side of the bed then pulled me on. She was freezing cold. When she leaned against me I hesitantly put my arm around her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I said looking into her eyes.

"You know, I just noticed your eyes are really pretty."

I chuckled and moved us so we were laying down. Simon and Tori came in and Tori raised her eyebrows. Chloe smiled faintly and murmmered "He's warm, I'm cold." before going to sleep again.

Tori smiled and said "Her mom is going to be here soon."

"Why?" I asked.

"She is going to be uncomfortable sleeping like that so her mom is going to get her into different clothes." I nodded and they left. I got more comfortable and Chloe sighed inher sleep and put an arm around my waist. I smiled and watched her sleep for a bit. I heard a knock on the door a short time later and then murmmered conversations. Then a light knock came in at Chloe's door. I said come in loud enough to be hear without waking up Chloe. The woman that came in was about 5'2 long blonde hair and looked like Chloe. She smiled and said in a quiet voice "You must be Derek."

I nodded and slipped out of the bed Chloe's eyebrows scrunched and her mom looked at her. "How bad was the cut?"

"3-inches."

Her mom gasped slightly and asked me to wait outside. I could hear quiet movements and then after about three minutes her mom came out. "What do you sleep in?"

I let out a little laugh and said "Boxers."

She was quiet for a minute then said "As long as you don't try anything you can sleep with her." And left.

I stared after her and went back in the room. Chloe was on the side of the bed so I stripped down and went under the covers. Chloe immediatly went over to me and smiled slightly in her sleep. She put her headon my chest and an arm around my waist and we fell asleep.

_I was running with Chloe our hands together and then we were in a clearing. Chloe put us on the ground and then we were kissing. _

_"I love you Derek." _

_I kissed her and said "I love you Chloe."_

_I had to. The wolf took over and I carefully switched up so she was on the bottom. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt so she would know what I was doing. About half-way done she got impatient and smacked my hands away. She yanked off her shirt and then did the same to mine. Then she lifted her shoulders off the ground so I could take off her bra. I did then she unbuttoned my pants but I stopped her._

_"Are you sure?" I asked her. I had to be sure._

_"Yes Derek." She said breathlessly. I kissed her and then I took off her pants and underwear and she did the same to me. She flipped us so I was on the bottom. She had a predetory gleam in her eyes that turned me on more. Then she took my dick in her mouth her teeth lightly scraping it on the way out. When she stopped I kissed her. She rolled so I was over her. I took the condom out of my jeans. Chloe took it from my hands and put it on. Then I eased myself into her. She moaned and then I took a breast in my mouth. She arched her back and moaned. I smiled and bit her nipple. She moaned louder. I could feel her climaxing and I went into her harder. She moaned and then climaxed. I came soon after. I went out of her and took off the condom. When I laid back down she curled to my side and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and she leaned up for a kiss. _

There was a slight noise to my left and I snaped my eyes open. I saw Chloe in her pants and a bra. She grabbed a shirt and put it on. I pretended to be asleep when she came over.

"I can tell you're awake. Your breathings irregular and it doesnt look like your having a nightmare." I cracked my eyes open and she laughed. "You look like a puppy that peed on a carpet when the owner was gone." I just blushed and looked down. I noticed I was still hard and moved to cover it up.

She gasped and I looked at her. She was blushing and she looked slightly embarresed. "You saw me changing didn't you."

I just blushed harder and looked down. Then she had a giggling fit and left.

**(AN/ I'm going to stop here cause I'm going to get confused if I don't)**


	3. Dirty Dancing

**Authors Note: I like writing Dereks dreams...They're fun. In more way than . I'm sorry I have pretty much no life. :)**

**Disclaimer: **

**JW:You want strawberry water?**

**Me: Sure..Hey why does everyone think Chloe smells like strawberrys?**

**JW: I don't know.**

**Me: I guess its, like, girly or something.**

**JW: GIRLY WATER!**

**Me: lol girly water :)**

**JW: You know you don't own DP right.**

**Me: I know.**

**Shout outs:**

**xxxRezxxx-:) Thanks :)  
Cupcake Angel-Thanks and sounds fun how was is? Thanks.  
doarth-Thanks :)  
MurasakiNeko13-thanks for adiing me to you Story alert :)  
supernatural13-Thanks :) And I'm trying to update every Sunday :)  
blockrosegoth-:) As long as I remember its a sunday I will. I'm serious I forget what day it is very often. You can even ask 3579JM. My friends find it funny usually. Anyway, off topic, Thanks :)  
xoxdreamrrxox- Thanks for adding it as your favorite story :) Makes me feel special  
xXx-BeLIAMa Sen-xXx-You, my friend, have a confusing name.. I aplaude you on that...  
BookwormStrawberry- Yes he was.  
and 3579JM- Wow hmm...I guess I could, lots of money 3:) Lol. Were you really twitching? Just wondering. And welcies :) You are so, and my Beta-ish type of person. And wow, you do know you could have called so you could tell me right? Spazz. Your luckey your my BFF. My computer is stupid...It just showed me a pic of wisdom teeth...**

**PLEASE READ: And I'm going to be writing another fic so sorry if things get confusing. Its going to be about twilight. Please don't reveiw saying what a bad book it is and how they destroyed vampires, its going to be about the were-wolves. I have about 7 chapters of this written so I figure its okay?**

~~~~lol~~~~

(Chloe's POV)

I woke up laying on Dereks chest and I saw Tori wasn't in the room so I just stared at him for a bit. He has a nice face, ecpecialy when he's sleeping. It's so open. I noticed our legs were tangled but didn't do anything. I felt a hardness on my thigh and checked to see what it was. When I did I blushed and started to get off when his arms tightened around me. I smirked and started rubbing agianst him. He groaned and tightened his arms around me. _I should probably stop._ I thought. I smiled and got out of his arms. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I rubbed agianst him before I got off of him. I grabbed clothes and went into the shower. I took out the stitches. The cut was already small. I got into the shower and when I was changing I realized I forgot my shirt. I muttered a curse and went back in the room. I smirked when I saw he was still hard. I was moving clothes in the drawer when I heard him get up. I put on my shirt and walked over to him.

"I can tell you're awake. Your breathings irregular and it doesnt look like your having a nightmare." I said and he cracked his eyes open. "You look like a puppy that peed on a carpet when the owner was gone."

He blushed and looked down. Then he moved so I couldn't see that he was still hard. I smirked as an idea came to me. I gasped and he looked at me, probably scared I saw he was still hard. "You saw me changing didn't you."

He just blushed harder and looked down. I couldn't help it I grabbed my Ipod and left giggling all the way. He was _still_ hard. I smirked and left. I got eggs, pancake mix, and bacon. I turned on music and Simon and Derek came down as I was making it.

"Sorry, breakfast is gonna take a bit longer than usual." I said as tori came in. Her eyes widened as she heard Crazy Bit*h. I laughed and paused it then put it on my Ihome. I started it over and then we danced to it. It was a perfectly sycronised dance. It got to one part where we needed guys so Tori took Simon while I took Derek. We came from behind them put our hands on their shoulders and ran out noses down thier jaw and back agian. Then we out our hands on their chest and ran it down. I saw Derek was hard agian and I let out a small laugh. After it me and Tori just started laughing at their expressions. It looks like we just rocked their world. I thought with a laugh. Then came on Dangerous and we danced agian. I pause halfway to make sure I didn't burn the food. Then came on Sexy Chick. It was funny to watch their expressions. It was obvious they wern't use to seeing this side of us. I kept checking their expressions and laughing. Sure our dancing styles are like for mature aduiences but it was funny. They looked like they were about to ravish us both right there on the floor and when the song ended we started laughing. I changed the volume so it was lower and me and Tori started talking about random stuff. I handed out food and we ate in scilence.

"Derek I'm going for a run today, wanna come?" Tori snickered at my wording but I ignored her.

"Sure, just let me shower real quick."

"Besoin de vous revivre?" I asked. **(AN/ She says 'need to relive yourself?)**

He chocked a bit then slightly blushed and said "Oui."

Tori and I laughed a bit and said "Really?"

"Yeah." He said and left.

Tori and I laughed and then cleaned up.

"What'd you guys say?" Simon asked and me and Tori laughed and shook out heads.

I went upstairs and changed. Derek was waiting for me by the door but he had a distracted look. I snuck up on him and ran my nose along his neck and jaw agian. He groaned and said "Please stop."

"Why?" I said still doing it.

"Because I'll end up doing something I'll regret."

I laughed and we went to the gym. I saw Geoff there and snuck up on him. I ran my nose down the back of his neck and he leaned into it, probably thinking it was his wife. I laughed and he jerked away a stricken look on his face. I laughed and Derek said "She's been doing that all day."

I gave Derek the 'Sex Incarnate' look and he looked away. I laughed.

"Maybe you could bring in more coustumers?"

"Can't. Too young and Lyle house."

He shrugged and I went to the bench press. Derek tried to sneek up on me so I pretended I was taking a break. When he was close I turned and lunged at him. I was on top of him my arms folded across his chest and said "Oh, hey. Didn't notice you there how's it going?" He laughed and tried getting up. "Nope. Not happining. Not unless you say the secret word."

He laughed and said "Please?"

"Nope."

"Umm. I do-"

"Or you could tell me what was in your dream to make you so hard this morning."

He paled then blushed. "I don't know." He said.

"Nope. I'll give you a hint. It deals with this morning."

His normal color returned and he said "You and Tori dance like Sex Incarnate?"

"Hey now none of that." Geoff called over to us.

I laughed, raised the top half of my body and said "Not what you're thinking about."

"I got in the shower."

"And what did you do in that shower?" I said with a smirk.

He groaned and shook his head. "Please?" I said running my nose down his neck agian.

"You'd think it was creepy." He said with a strained voice.

"No I wouln't. Promise." I said putting kisses down his neck.

"I, um, please stop thats distracting." He said.

I stoped and started rubbing his hardness. "Thats even more distracting."

I stopped and started kissing his neck agian. "I relived myself."

"How'd you do that?" I murmered into his neck.

"Thinking about you doing the dances you did this morning but with much less clothes on." He said in a very strained voice.

I laughed into his neck and moved my hands down to his waist band and scratching the skin there lightly. "Is that all?" I asked palming him through his pants.

"No, you were doing what you're doing now but, we were both naked."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Yes." He barely got out.

"And do you want me to do that to you for real?" I asked and I stopped doing that. Instead rubbing against him and rubbing his shoulders with my hands and kissing along his jaw.

"Yes." I smiled and got off him.

I walked over to Geoff. "Figured out the best way for a guy to tell you anything." I said to him compleatly ignoring the people he was talking to.

"Oh, god, what did you do to that boy?"

I smirked evilly and walked away but to a place where I could see Derek and Geoff.

"What did she do?" Geoff asked. Then he looked down and tried to hold back laughter. "You poor boy." He said and helped him up. When he was about halfway up he looked over to where I was and I licked my lips. He groaned and went back down.

I walked over to him. "I'll take care of the coustumers."

"I'm sure you will." Derek said.

"Nope, sorry babe, you're the only one who has to deal with this." I said with a wink. He groaned and Geoff chuckled. "Take him in the back room. Think puppy needs to relive himself agian." I said and walked to the people he was talking to before.

"Can I help you?" I asked and a man about 25, brown hair, and the typical player look said "I'm sure you can."

I looked him over like I was checking him out then said "I'm sure I can too. How about we go into the back room so I can?"

He smiled and followed me. I went into the other back room I knew Geoff and Derek wern't in. I closed the door and I put my arms around his neck and started running my nose along his neck. He was hard almost instantly. I kneed him and he fell to the ground. I left and said "I'm sixteen you idiot." as I was going out the door and he was groaning in pain.

Geoff came out the same time as me and when he saw me he looked to the closed door and then put his head in his hands and walked to the other people. I went into the room Derek was in and smiled at him. A normal smile. He looked at me and said "You are evil. Only an evil master mind create you."

"You met my dad, is he your version on evil?"

He laughed and got up. "Yes but the person who created you must also be able to have coherent thought. Thats you mom then I'd asumme." I nodded. "Evil." He said and I laughed. We went out and the dude from before was holding ice on himself. I walked over to Geoff and kissed his cheek good-bye.

We ran back and it was 9:00 so I got into a quick shower. I waited until I could hear Derek coming down the hall to go out "Hey Derek. How's it going?"

"Goo-" He broke off when he saw me. "Good." He said his voice a few octaves higher than usual. I could tell he was already getting hard. I walked closer to him and said "You should probalbly take care of that."

"Why don't you do it for me?" He said.

"Cause hon, we arn't even dating." I got closer and put my fingertips on his waistband. "Call me silly but, I'm old fasioned." I said with a smirk. "Oddly enough, even though I can be sex incarnate, I never let it get that far." I ran my nose up his neck and kissed his adams apple. "And unless you count Geoff, still haven't had my first kiss yet." I said and left. I got a black low cut tank top and black pants and made lunch. Simon came in soon after and said "Why does Derek look like he's about to go insane?"

I laughed and said "I am evil."

He chuckled and said "Somehow I can't belive that. Your gonna have to show me."

I walked over to him and ran my nose over his neck and he shuddered. "Now imagine that over and over agian. You should be able to figure it out." He nodded and I went back to cooking. Derek came in and Simon said "I understand bro."

Before Derek could say anything I said "I did worse to him."

Simon looked stricken and put a hand on his shoulder. Tori came in looking refreashed and I imediatly got it. She had sex with Simon. Oddly I didn't feel sad or anything. I didn't care. I giggled a little and put the food down. We ate and I picked up the plates.

"You need help?" Derek asked from behind me. He put his hands on my hips and I leaned into him.

"Sorry but you can't help me with that problem. But you can help me wash the dishes."

He laughed and did as he was told.

"So, I take it you wanna get out of here? Find your dad and such?" I said.

"What."

"I know what you and Simon and Tori are." He gave me a look of disbelief. "You are a were-wolf, Simons a sorcceror, and Tori is a witch."

"And yet you still hang around us?"

"I'm a were-mancer." I said.

"What?"

"Were-wolf and a necromancer."

He nodded and then he was close to me agian. He put his hands on my hips and ran his nose along my neck.

"Any excuse to touch me." I said and batted him away. "So when we leaving?"

"Soon I hope."

I nodded. I was hoping that too. We finished and I went into my room and froze at what I was seeing. I closed the door and went to Dereks room.

"Whats up?"

"I just saw your brother and Tori having sex. You?"

"Imagining what sex with you would be like."

"I can tell you it would rock your world."

He smiled and then his face got serious and he said "Simon and Tori?"

"Yeah."

He shuddered and laid down. I walked over to him and went on his side and closed my eyes. I could tell he was looking at me so I angled my head so that if I opened my eyes I could look at himhe turned on his side and was still staring at me. He slowly put a hand on my hip and I could tell he closed his eyes. I got closer and his hand slipped to my butt. He imidiatly tried to take his hand away but I wanted it there. I took his arm and placed it back like it was. He was shocked but didn't move his hand. I fell asleep soon. I woke up on Dereks chest this time and he was hard agian. I made sure there was no one else in the room before I straddled him. I started rubbing against him and kissing his neck. He woke up and moaned. I rubbed harder and he opened his eyes. He looked at me and flipped us so I was on the bottom. Then he started kissing my neck. Then around my collar bone anddown a bit. I flipped him and gently bit his earlob. He moaned and pushed his erection into my thigh. I laughed a low laugh and got up and went to my room. Tori and Simon had left and it was night. I undressed and I heard him open the door. I was looking for a shirt and he quietly said "Oh my great jesus fuck."

"Like what you see?" I asked putting on a shirt.

"Yes." I walked over to him and put him on my bed.

"Well you are sleeping here tonight. Whether or not you want to.

"I sleep in my boxers." He said.

"I noticed that this morning."

He stripped and we went under the covers. An hour later he was asleep but I was restless. My mucles were twitching and I snuck out of the bed. I went out side and I was behind the shed when I dropped to my knees. I was in so much pain. I heard Derek coming so I moved so he couldn't see my face. I could feel my mucles breaking and realigning. Great. This is what changing feels like. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it in soothing circles. After about 10 minutes of agony I was a wolf. I looked at him and he had a look of admaration on his face. I put my nose on his neck. He chuckled and then petted me. I chuckled and it was hard to do in this form. I started changing back and it was easier to do. When he realized what was happining he just closed his eyes. When it was finished I told him. He looked away and helped me back into the house. I got dressed and curled up next to him and passed out.

**An: Yay 3 chapters done :). Thats all I have to say.**


	4. Showersgood WerewolvesbadChloebadass

**Authors Note: I'm boared...lol :). It's about to get interesting :).**

**Shout outs: Meeee-Lol yeah but she forgets for like 5 chapters..You'll understand...  
BookwormStrawberry-Yes yes I am thank you for noticing lol jk :)  
Cupcake Angel-lol I'll try :)  
doarthXx- You're why its updated today :) I'll update on sunday to :)  
mee AND Green Eyes In The Rain- thank you it was annoying me sooo bad :) And Green Eyes In The Rain- I like your name ;)**

**Disclaimer: Jeez I have to do this all the time? Fine. Its not mine.**

**~~~~lol~~~~**

(Chloes POV)

I woke up on Dereks chest. I smirked. I could tell he was hard agian. I got off him and went into the shower. When I got in there I realized I forgot my clothes. Oh well. I got out and had underwear on when Derek got up and I put on my clothes.

"Morning." I said. "You know, you keep getting to see my chest. Its weird." I said and sat on the edge of the bed.

He smiled "Not that I'm complaining." I laughed and got up. I pulled him up and brought him to his room where Tori was sleeping in the same bed as Simon. I got Dereks boxers, shirt and pants. I took him into the bathroom, sat on the toilet and faced away from him as he got in and as quietly as I could I walked over I moved the curtain and closed my eyes saying "Rawr." He freaked out and I laughed. I sat outside the curtain.

"So whats new?" I asked.

"Other than having a heart attack, not much."

"Fun" I said standing.

"No, fun would be you in the shower with me."

"Is that an offer?"

He laughed and put his head out. Moved the curtian a bit and started kissing his neck. I lightly scraped his stomach with a small laugh when he moaned. My nails scraped his length lightly. He moaned and said "Please keep doing that." I laughed and lightly palmed him. He moaned and I could tell he wanted to come so I gently bit his earlobe and he was getting closer. I slowly trailed my fingers down his length again and then I started kissing his neck agian. He came with a loud moan. I laughed lightly and kissed his neck agian.

"You are very welcome." I wispered to him.

He moaned and said "You barely did anything and made me come harder than I ever have before. You are Sex Incarnate."

"Thanks." I said with a smirk.

Soon after he turned off the water and got out. I gave him a towel and ran my nose on his neck agian. He pulled away and started kissing my neck and my jaw. Then he gently bit my earlobe. I laughed and grabbed his boxers. He took them and put them on. Then he grabbed my hips and ran his fingers down my spine. I kissed his neck and slipped out of his arms. "Now now." I said. "You have to get dressed."

He smirked and got dressed. "This would be so much more fun if it were going the other way." I said.

He wiggled his eyebrows sugestivly. I laughed and we went down to the kitchen. I was making food when Derek put his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck. "Please." He said.

"I'm not going to unless I'm your girlfriend."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"We have an escape to worry about."

He kissed the back of my neck and just stayed there. I finished food and we started eating. We finished and Derek went to get Simon. I cleaned and Simon came down.

"I was thinking tonight." I said.

Simon nodded and said he'll start packing. I got Tori and told her about what she was and how we were going to escape tonight. I packed and I was finished with mine and Tori's bags by lunch. We had so much extra time. We all went to sleep around 10:00. We woke up about 2:30 and I helped Tori across while Derek and I stay behind to make sure everything went off without a hitch. We all have about 1,500 dollars in our backpacks. I heard the door open so Derek and I dropped the back packs and I put him on the ground where I stripped both of us of our shirts and I ran my nose along his neck and my fingers danced across his waist band. He moaned quietly and his head rolled. I started palming him throught his pants and then moved my hands to his shoulders and I started grinding agianst him. His hands went to my waist and slowly rubbed up and down. He moaned as I gently bit his earlob. I heard Miss. Van Dopp start looking for us. Derek moaned agian and then wispered "Please."

"No, but how about a compromise?"

He nodded and I took off his pants and boxers. I purposly kept looking him in the eye. I moved onto his side and gently ran my fingers down his length. He moaned and I ran my nose along his jaw. I heard Miss. Van Dopp start looking closer to us so I flipped us giving Derek control. His eyes widened a little but then his ears twitched so I knew he heard it as well. He went to un-clasp my bra but I made a girly giggle and reached between my breasts and took off my bra. His pupils dialated taking me in. I knew I was big-only one store had my size- but seeing his reaction made me want to laugh. He took a nipple in his mouth and nipped at it. I moaned and pushed into him more. I could usually made advances without getting wet but this was different. I suddenly wanted him. I pushed my breast him agian and he got the hint. He bit harder and I closed my eyes. His free hand went to my other breast and started massageing it. I moaned and pushed my hips to his. I heard Miss. Van Dopp gasp and then gag but I didn't want to stop so I ignored her and Derek did to. I heard her run back in and I pushed Derek off me and he noticed she was gone. I pushed him down and rubbed agianst him. I could still see how hard he was him being naked and all so I put my hand on his length while kissing up is torso, chest, and neck. I was kissing his jaw when he moaned and came. I threw his clothes at him and we got dressed. We started going towards the others and we followed their scent. I figured out that I could smell better than I used to after I changed. When we got there we decided that Simon and Tori would go to Andrews house and if no one was there Tori would lead them to my uncles house. Derek and I were going there first and then go to them. We figured it would take about a week for all that to happen. My uncle and his family are used to us showing up at random so they don't mind. We went our seprate ways and then the sun came up so we had to blend. For awhile we looked like kids going to school but then we had to go into the bad part of town so it wouldn't be weird if we weren't in school. Derek had his face blank and I kept mine in a boared look. At twelve we stopped and ate. There was a run down Burger King close so we went there. After that we started in the general direction of the bus station. We got there and I got two tickets to Bear Valley. It was close but we'd have to walk a bit. When we got on the bus Derek said "I should warn you, theres a group of were-wolfs. They call them-selves the Pack. They live in Syracuce but New York is thier state."

I nodded and then my cell rang. It was Geoff.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, why are you running?"

"The people were nasty evil mean people who messed with our DNA." I said and he laughed.

"You going to your uncles?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay." I said and hung up. "I'm tyerd. I'm taking a nap 'kay?"

He nodded and I put my head on his shoulder. Then next thing I know Dereks waking me up telling me we are in Bear Valley. We got off and started walking. We stopped in a playground and I smelled wolf mixed with human. I got confused and looked at Derek. He breathed "Were-wolf."

I nodded and said under my breath "Lets act like I'm human okay?"

He nodded and then two men came out. They leered at me and I shrank behind Derek, making me seem as human and delicate as possible.

"That's one hell of a catch pup." The blonde one said.

The other made exagerated 'shhing' motions and looked at me.

"She knows." Derek deadpaned. The blonde one looked a little dissapointed.

"Thats agianst the rules. You can't tell them, not even the pretty ones." He said looking at me agian. I shivered and went behind Derek more.

"Keep her out of this." Derek said.

"No. You see we were going to the pack to make a deal when I told Ramon to pull over so I could take a piss." The blonde one said. "Then I come across your smell and think 'hey, we could send this pup in and take the blame for us.' So we follow your scent over here and now were gonna make a deal. Behind door number one you could go with us willingly and take the blame, which would give you a, fifty-fifty percent chance with the pack. Door number two you could give us your girl to have fun with and then we could give you to the Pack. And Door three we kill you, have fun with your girl then kill her."

"What about door one and you give me a ride to my uncles?" I said already saying no to the other two. I had an idea and Derek already knew me enough that he trusted me.

"A bleach blonde, blue eyed girl with brains Liam." Ramon said.

"Damn. I guess we could work that out. Before or after we drop your boy off?"

"After. I want to make sure you don't kill him."

They just laughed then Liam said "What do you say pup?"

Derek nodded and we walked to their truck. They set out bags on fire and I winced. They put us in the back and they went in the cab. We started getting closser to a farmiliar place and I said "What are the people in the packs names?"

"Jeremy Danvers, Clayton Danvers-"I cut him off.

"Thats my uncles." I smiled evily and made sure the goons didn't hear. "Say something about wanting food, then Elena or Jeremy should offer you, like, eggnog. Say yes and then get talking about cars. When they ask you about your dream car say a Ford truck, royal blue, 18 inch wheels." We were at the gate so I waited for them to open and close the gate going to the road to the house. "Repeat that back to me." I knew I was being a drill sergant but I didn't want him to die.

"Hungy,eggnog yes, dream car Ford truck, royal blue, 18 inch wheels." I nodded and then we were at the house.

They took Derek in and there was some talking I got closer and figured out they were in the living room.

"Hey can I have some food?" Derek asked.

"Sure." Elena said. "Eggnog?"

"Please." He replied.

"So lets get to know each other then, they can make their plea and then we'll decide if we'll kill you or not." Jeremy said calmly. "You like cars?"

"Yeah." Derek said.

"Clay got a car wolf down here." Jeremy said.

I heard Clay come down and sit next to Jeremy. "Nice change of pace." He drawled. "Whats your dream car?"

"Ford truck in royal blue, with 18 inch wheels." He said and sounded like he ment it.

"Nice. Good for trails right?" Clay said.

"Yeah."

I heard Elena come out and hopped out of the truck. She saw me and grinned. She went back in and put out sandwiches and some eggnog. They started talking agian so I walked to the door. I quietly opened the door and walked in. Liam and Ramons backs were to me. I waved to Jeremy and Clay. I knew they saw me but the didn't say anything.

"Hey Clay, we still got that baseball bat?" I asked making Liam and Ramon jump.

"Right here darling." Clay said but his darling came out like 'dah-ling.'

He tossed me that bat and I said "Sick twist right. Not expecting it?" They tried to run but I smashed Liams face with the bat and punched Ramon. They both were knocked out and I stepped over them to give Jeremy and Clay a kiss on the cheek and Elena a hug. "You know, never would have suspected you guys were were-wolfs." I said and they laughed. Someone came up the drive and then I heard Nick's voice from the hallway saying "Lucy I'm home."

"So am I Nick." I called to him. I could hear him pause then break out in a run. I stood up and then Nick picked my up and spun me in circles.

"Hey babe." He said putting me down. Then he noticed Liam and Ramon on the ground and said "Are they alive?"

"Yeah. For now." I said.

Nick shook his head and I said "This is Derek."

"Hello Derek." Jeremy said. "I'm Jeremy these are Clay, Elena, and Nick." He pointed to everyone in turn.

"People are homocidal maniacs and screwed with our DNA and made me a were-mancer."

"A what?" Elena asked.

"A cross between a were-wolf and a necromancer." I explained. They all nodded and I laughed. "We have to stay here for a bit, that okay?"

"Of course. But theres only one guest bedroom." Clay said protectively.

"In other words, you get handsy, Clay'll kill you." I said. We all laughed and then we went to find night clothes. I walked over to Nicks bag and got his high school football jersey and flannel pants. on the way up the stairs I said "Thanks Nick." and he groaned and said "Not agian." I laughed and changed. Derek was borrowing a pair of Jer's boxers to sleep in. We climbed in and fell asleep quick. I woke up at 7:30 and rolled over to see Derek still sleeping. I tried to figure my feeling for him out. Obviously I loved him. I don't just go around giving guys hand jobs, but the question is what way do I love him. I decided to go make food. I made a hell load of pancakes, bacon and eggs. I was sitting down to eat when Derek and Clay came down. I hade two pancakes then went to waked up Jer, Elena and Nick. they came down and I started making more. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. I let Geoff take a seat and when I was sure I hade enough I started eating we polished off everything and then I heard a banging from down stairs. I giggled and went down with Clay.

"Oh, hey cutie. That outfit really suits you." Liam said.

I punched him and leaned agianst the wall. "I'm also related to the nut job over here that you call Clay." I said. Clay was blonde and blue eyed like me but we wern't really realated. "Only difference is I will kill you, were he might not." I said and walked out. I heard sounds but didn't bother listen. I walked into Elenas room and grabbed a shrunken pair of paints and shirt. I got the bra I was wearing yesterday and got changed. I walked out and Nick said "You, Me and Derek are going shopping." I groaned and nodded. Derek came in and said "When are we leaving?"

"At ten." We nodded and went into the living room. I turned on the T.V. and relaxed. I didn't pay attention to it I just spaced out. At ten we left and went to a major mall outside of town.

"I hate this place." I said at the second store that didn't have my size bra.

"We could always go to the Victoria's secret." Nick said.

I sighed in defeat and went in. I got measured and they actually had my size. I walked over and froze. Nick came over grabbed three and told me to go try them on. I walked over to the dressing rooms and put on the black lacy one. It fit and was comfortable. I opened the door and Nick came in. He froze when he saw me.

"What do you think?" I said.

"You look good." He said and I laughed. He checked the back and the lace at the front. He left and I tried on the black satin one. He came in agian and checked the back. As he left he grabbed my boob and then ran. I growled and changed. The last one was a deep purple and then Nick came in to check it. We got them and left. I kept shuddering and we left about an hour later.

We got back and Elena was on the Wii playing just dance. I grabbed shorts and a tank top. I changed and went out to play with her. Derek watched us and Clay soon followed. At the end Elena and I looked at them and saw them with their jaws open a little and they both had growing erections. The song _is _kinda sexy and thier reactions are funny. Elena imediatly took Clay outside and Derek was still standing there looking dazed. I laughed and got into a shower. I got into clothes and got food.

"That was totaly unfair to him." Jeremy said.

"What?"

"Get him all riled up and then leave him there."

"So your saying I should have sex with him." I said.

"No."

"Then what."

"I don't know." He said and left.

I rolled my eyes and Nick came in. "I think you should."

"What?"

"Have sex with him."

"Protection?"

Nick tossed me a box of extra large condoms. I quirked an eyebrow and he shrugged and left. I found Derek in the living room alone and put the condoms in his lap. "From Nick." I said.

"Wanna go try them out with me?" He said an arm going around my waist.

"Maybe later." I said running my nose along his neck before leaving. He went up to them in the bag Nick had gotten us. I walked into the kitchen and I saw a person there I didn't smell so it must be a ghost. I ignored it and got food. It didn't bother me so I left it.

**AN: I'm going to leave it here. Bye see you next chapter. And I think I have mentioned this before but I have no life. And I am proud of that :)**


	5. KIIIILLLL YOU YOU SONNOFABITCH!

**Authours Note: Hi agian. I just want to say I think they are going to do it in this chapter. Just saying. And if you guys want a chapter in Dereks POV just ask. I'll try.**

**Shout-outs: BookwormStrawberry-Lol thanks :)  
doarthXx-Sorry I just woke up so this may not make sence so... And hell yeah she does. Just wait and see :)**

**Disclaimer: Agian? Really? Fine...I don't own anything.**

~~~~lol~~~~

Chloes POV

I made dinner then me and Derek went for a run. He followed me because I knew the woods like the back of my hand. We got into a clearing with clothes strewn around so we picked them up. That happened 3 more times and then we went back. I put the clothes near the washing machine and took a shower. I changed into Nick's clothes and went into the bed. I was almost asleep when Derek came in. I rolled over so he could have room. He got in and curled to my back and put his hand on my waist. I snuggled in closer and fell asleep. I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of food. I quickly got out of bed and downstairs. Derek and Clay were making food. I heard Elena come down and we pause at the door watching them. Elena said "Okay Clay, what did you break?"

Me and her laughed and walked in to help. We had food ready by the time everyone came down. I was getting twitchy. Jeremy told me that getting restless and twitchy were the signs of a change. After breakfast I went for a run alone. I ended up at the river. I sat down and relaxed. I heard a low growl from my left and I went into a crouch. I smelled a were-wolf. Then I was atttacked from behind so I went to the ground. So there are two. I got up and ran like hell. They followed me up until they could see the house. I ran in and ran to Jeremys study.

"Hey Jer, did you know you have at least two were-wolfs here?" I said. He froze and said "What?"

"Yeah, they just attacked me. They can't run very fast though. they were at least 20 feet behind me most of the time." I said and everybody came in.

"What did they look like?" Jer asked.

"I only got a look at one but he was brown-" I was cut off by Clay.

"They were in wolf form?"

"Yeah." I said and they all looked scared, well not Jeremy he can control his expression but the rest did. "Why is that bad?"

"No but, we are faster, stronger, and better fighters when we are in wolf form. So that leads to the question, what did those scientists mess with."

***After the coversation.***

We all dispersed so I asked Elena if she wanted to Change with me. We left and she said to concentrate on the Change. She Changed and I kept watch. When she finished I Changed. After that we ran around and we caught a deer. We couldn't find our clothes so we just Changed back and walked to the house naked.

"That was fun." I said on the way to the house.

"Yeah. We should go on a Pack run soon. We all need to Change." I nodded and then we were at the house. We walked in and Clay came out and laughed.

"She hase no modesty." He said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"He means Elena and I are naked." I called to him.

Derek and Nick came out and then froze. They thought I was kidding. I rolled my eyes and we went upstairs to dress. Clay followed Elena and I said "Do that outside." Then they left and I shuddered.

I got dressed and got something to eat. "So mean." Nick said.

"What?"

"You did it to the boy agian."

I rolled my eyes and ate. "You should." He said and left. Derek came in five minutes later and got something to eat. He didn't notice me so I snuck up behind him and ran my nose along the back of his neck. He shuddered and said "Clay will kill me." I laughed and shuddered. I walked away and he grabbed my hips and pulled me back. I ran my nose along his neck and I could feel his erection. I grinded agianst it and he let out a low moan. I laughed and slipped out of his grasp. I went into the living room and streched out on the couch. He followed me and went behind me on the couch. He put his arm out and I used it as a pillow. I took a quick nap. I woke up at three and saw Clay on the recliner watching T.V. I smiled and snuggled closer to Derek and I fell back asleep. I woke up to soft voices.

"Let her sleep." That was Elena.

Something behind me moved and I relized it was Derek. I felt him get out from behind me but I didn't do anything. I was to tierd. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. I smiled and snuggled closer and fell asleep. I woke up at 7:48 and got up to make breakfast. _Why am I so tierd?_ I asked myself. Everyone came down and then started to eat. After breakfast I got in a shower. I got dressed and Jeremy said we were going on a pack run later. I nodded and said I'd be there. There was a knock on the door and I got it. It was Tori and Simon. I let them in and screamed to everyone else "Get down here! Tori and Simon are here!" Then they came down. Geoff left yesterday but everyone else was here.

"Hello." Jeremy said.

"Simon." I said pointing to everyone. "These are Nick, Clay, Elena, and Jeremy. They are all were-wolfs. Everyone else this is Simon and he's a sorccorer and Tori's a witch."

They all said hello and Jeremy said that the run was going to be at one. After that everyone just went their own ways and relaxed.

"So he wasn't there?" I asked.

"We don't know. There was like four SUVs around the house so we ditched." Tori said.

I nodded and got something to eat. They just chilled and Derek followed me.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said "I guess stay here for a while."

He nodded and gave me a reassuring hug. I leaned into him and relaxed. After a minute I got us both food and we ate in comfertable scilence. At one Jeremy came and got me for the run. We all changed at the same time and then we all just ran around together. I caught the smell of a small group of deer so I got their attention. We hunted them and then changed back. We looked for our clothes for an hour before giving up. We walked in the house and Simon saw and gawked.

"We couldn't find our clothes." I said. Derek smacked his brother on his head and said "Dork."

Tori laughed and then looked over her shoulder to say something but froze when she saw 3 naked guys. I laughed and we all got dressed. Derek asked if I felt up to a run and I was so we went did. We stopped in a clearing to relax. We laid down and just looked at the sky. I smirked and ran my nose along his neck. He groaned and said "Clay will kill me."

I went over him so I was straddling him. I grinded agianst him and said "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I laughed and grinded agianst him harder. I bit his ear lob and his hands reasted on my waist. He moaned and I laughed. I got off of him and started towards the house. He grabbed me and held me agianst a tree. "Please Chloe."

"I wouln't unless I'm dating you."

"And you don't want to date me." He said and started moving away.

I walked closer and said "Who told you that Derek?"

I had him agianst a tree and I ran my nose along his neck. "No one. I just don't think you want to go out with me." He said.

"Why Derek? I willingly share a bed with you, I gave you _favors_. Do you think I do that with everyone?"

"No."

"Then why do you think I don't want to be with you?"

"Because-" He stopped as I started grinding agianst him. "Please." He moaned.

"Ask."

"Will you please be my girlfriend."

I smiled and said "Yes." He smiled and I kissed him.

He had my shirt off in one smooth move. I took off his shirt and then started on his pants. I couldn't get the button undone so he did it for me. I took off my pants and he took the condom out of his pants pocket. I laughed and he kissed me. I took it from him and took off his boxers. I put the condom on him and he took my bra and underwear off. He eased into me and it hurt. I ignored the pain and foucused on the good feeling. He started going out of me so I flipped us. He was on the ground and I was above him. He took a nipple in his mouth agian and I pushed it into his mouth more and he bit harder and I moaned. He flipped us and pulled out of me and thrust back in. I closed my eyes and moaned. He kept doing that and started bitting my other nipple. and massageing the other one. I moaned and flipped us. I pulled him out of me and then he thrust back in. We kept that patteren until we both came. He pulled out of me and took off the condom. We just lay there catching our breath. I put my head on his shoulder and looked at him. He looked at me and said "Sex Incarnate."

"Thanks." I said and kissed him. I pulled away and said "I know of a river we can go swim in. Gives us a reason to be naked if they find us." He nodded and we grabbed our clothes. We ran there hand in hand. We were swiming when Elena found us. I had just dunked him when she came into veiw.

"Revenge!" I yelled and swam away.

He grabbed my ankle and dunked me. Under water I swiped his leg out from under him and swam to Elena. I laughed and said "Hi."

She smiled and said "Having fun?"

"Ye-" I got out before I was dunked agian. I swam after him and held him under for a few seconds before going to Elena. "Yes."

She laughed and said "I'll get you guys some towels." and left.

I got dunked and then he was under water next to me smiling. He kissed me and then swam away. I swam after him and kissed him. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." he said back and I dunked him and swam away. I smelled a were-wolf and swam over to him I saw a flash of dark blonde fur below me in the water before I felf the pain. I went under and broke his neck. And under water, thats really hard to do. I got above water and yelled "Out now!" at Derek. We got out, grabbed our clothes and ran. When we passed Elena she saw our expressions and ran back to the house with us. We dropped everything on the porch and ran to Jeremy. I walked in and said "I was in the river and a were-wolf, in wolf form, attacked me." Then everyone noticed the blood on my side and stomach. Jeremey took me into the bathroom and cleaned it and sewed it. After that he told me to shower. I did, with plastic tapped around the gash. Then I got out and walked into the study. Derek went into the shower and I sat down.

"I then killed him. We have a were-wolf with a broken neck in the river." They looked at me then nodded. I left and grabbed lose clothes. I went into the kitchen and ate. Derek came in a little while later and kissed me. I smiled and leaned on him. He put an arm around my shoulders and said "How the hell did you break a were-wolfs neck under water?"

"Me macho woman." I said with a laugh. I finished eating and went to the couch and put in Boondock Saints."What's up with the churchness?" I asked. "And what's up with Kitty?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Oh my god. Are they brittish?Or are they Irish?"

"Irish I think."

"Meat slaps!" I said and we laughed. "Chick-y has problemos."

We didn't talk much the next while. "You'd think they'd be putting on leather jackets." I said.

"Yeah."

We didn't talk the rest of the movie. "Wait I'm confused. Was that the guy that shot them at the house their father?"

"Yeah."

"So he shot at his kids."

"Yeah."

"Horrible father." I said and got up. He got up with me and put a hand on my waist to help me stand.

"Yeah."

We went onto the porch were Jeremy was shooting. I picked up the other gun and did to. Jeremy smiled at me and I smiled back. Derek just sat down and watched. After a while we stopped and I went inside because I could tell Jeremy wanted to talk to Derek.

"Chloe." Elena said. "Come in." She opened the door to Jeremys study. I went in and asked "Whats up?"

"We need your help to take down a were-wolf."

"What did he do?"

"Killed, raped, and ate 14 women."

"What do I have to do."

"He likes young-"

"I have to dress like a slut don't I?"

"Yeah."

"When and Where?"

"A rave on the weekend. We have to wait for your cut to heal and get you clothes. And being a female were-wolf will up the ante so to speak."

"Kay." I said and left.

I went into the kitchen and made dinner.

"Are you a, God I can't belive I'm asking this but are you a virgin?" Elena asked.

I started laughing so hard and choking on air. And I think I ripped some stitches out. I smelled blood so yeah I guess I did. Elena picked me up and brought me to Jeremy and I was still laughing. I was also starting to cry. Elena put me down and lifted my shirt to show them.

"Chloe. You have cancer." Jeremy said

I stopped laughing and went to punch him. He ducked and screamed "I was kidding."

"Oh. Okay then." I said and my lips started twitching when I looked at Elena. I started giggling and then I started laughing agian. I stopped a bit later and Jeremy fixed the stiching. When he finished I went to Elena and said no and she started cracking up with me. Then Derek and Nick came in.

"Whats so funny?" Nick asked.

I stopped laughing soon after and finished making food. "Whats so funny?" Derek asked. I shook my head and kept making food.

"So how we going to do it?" I asked Elena who cracked up. I smacked her shoulder and muttered "Perv."

"You're going to be the daughter of an Itallian mob boss-"

"Itallian?"

"He likes Itallian girls." I nodded and she said "He likes athletic girls so you'll have to do that dance you did that one time with that song-"

"The one at the place with the guy?"

"Yeah that one." I looked at the guys and they had serious WTF faces on.

We laughed and ate. After dinner I went out to a clearing with Derek that looked beautiful when the sun goes down. "What was Elena talking about before?"

"Well, when I tore my stitches she asked me if I was a virgin." I said and he laughed. "Then the one dance I did once. It's hard to explain." I looked at my stitches and saw it was already a third of the way healed.

"How is it already almost healed?"

"I just heal fast" I said and shrugged.

He looked at me and smiled. I leaned over and kissed him. When he tried to deepen it I pulled away and jogged to the house. He was about a foot behinde me when I got to the porch. I turned to face him and said "Ha. I win." And then I saw a flash and I pulled him down. A bullet was in the door where he'd been standing. I quickly threw him in the house and got the gun from Jer's study. I ran back out side and shot the person. He went down and I waited to see if there was anyone else. I went over to him and saw he was still breathing. I picked him up by the back of his shirt and walked back to the house. I put him in a chair and grabbed the duct tape. I tapped him to the chair with the whole roll. I crouched in front of him and said "How many more are there out to kill us?" When he didn't answer I walked over to the stove and put a spoon to the fire. I waited till it was hot before grabbing it. I took it, opened the guys mouth and stuck the spoon in. He started screaming and I waited untill I was sure it was normal temerature before taking it out.

"How many more?"

"None. The plan was to kill you and the other one."

"Why?"

"I just do as I'm told. I think they wanted you alive though."

"And why?"

"You're a female were-wolf."

I nodded and went to the ice box and took out and ice cube. I stuck it in his mouth and he screamed. The heat from the spoon and now the coolness of the ice cube. I waited till his screames stopped. I could tell the family was watching but I paid them no attention. I walked over and grabbed a spoon.

"Give me more details or I'll peel your skin off layer by layer with this spoon."

"Thats all I know I swear."

"Where have you been staying?"

"Bear Valley Lodge room 46B."

I put the spoon down and said "Do you have any family?"

"No. Why?"

I walked over and broke his neck. I smilled and said "Wheres that?"

They just shook their heads but Simon was looking at me with horror. Everyone else knew I could kill someone, well Tori didn't but it didn't suprise her.

"In the morning." Jeremy said. I nodded and went to mine and Dereks room.

**AN: So yeah. I don't quite know what happened to Andrew yet. Any ideas?**


	6. Heheheheheee

**Authours note: Chloe sleeps a lot in this chapter because shes healing, I'm not sure why in the other chapters. If you have any ideas feel free to say.**

**Disclaimer: Bob my imaginary friend: We gonna take her out?**

**Me: Who?**

**Bob: Kelly Armstrong you idiot. That way you can own DP.**

**Me: Are you saying I don't own it now?**

**Bob: Yes?**

**Me: YOU ARE BANISHED TO THE LAND OF NON-BELIVERS!**

**~~~~lol~~~~ **

Chloes POV

I woke up around noon and saw a face really close to mine and since it wasn't on the bed I freaked out and punched it. Then Jeremy's voice came.

"Ow. Fuck. Shit. What the hell?"

"Jer?" I asked sleaply rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just, shit that hurts." I smiled and got up. I lifted my shirt to see the cut and it was compleatly gone. I started taking the stitches out and Jer looked freaked out.

"I heal fast."

"Maybe we can get the job done faster. You, Nick Elena and Derek are going to the mall."

"Fun hooker clothes."

He left, I got dressed and went downstairs. "When?" I asked.

"After you eat."

I nodded and ate. I looked at the keys on the table and shook my head. I went to Clay's room and took the keys off his dresser. On the way out the door I called "Thanks Clay." And ran to the car. I got in the drivers side and Nick and Derek went into the back and Elena got shotgun. I was halfway down the drive when I saw Clay come out.

"He's gonna kill me." I said with a laugh.

Elena turned on the radio and we all just relaxed. We went to the mall and I got a white see-through tank top, a white leather jacket, light low riding jeans, a pair of wedges that wouln't break easily, a rose pinky ring, and a red push up bra. All that for one night. I shuddered and then Elena laughed looking at something. I walked over and saw she was looking at thongs.

"You're going to have to." She said.

I got a purple one, a red one, a blue one, a black one, a white one a pink one and a teal one. Fot the second night I got black low riding jeans, a black semi see through tank top, and black heals. For the third night I would wear a red semi see through tank top, that I would wear with another pair of black low riding jeans, with red heals. We would get more tomorow because thats when the stores would get their stuff in. When we got in Jeremey asked if what I got was what he called father aproved. I laughed and went to change. I put on the black push up bra, white tank top, the light jeans, the leather jacket, the wedges and the pinky ring. I walked down and asked "Is this 'father aproved'?"

He turned around and said "No, but it looks like he'll take the bait."

I went up and put on a white bra, the black tank top, the black jeans and the black heals. I went down and Clay saw. He froze and looked like if anyone outside our family saw me like this he would kill them. I smirked and Jer said "I can't belive I'm letting you do this."

I went back up and changed into my purple bra, the red see through tank top, the black jeans, and the red heals. I walked down and Elena said "I think we have evrything, we just need to do her hair and mak-"

"What about the tatoo?" Clay asked.

I rolled my eyes and said "Taken care of."

"How?"

I turned around and showed them the tatoo. I heard a lot of gasps and stopping of breaths. I turned around and asked "Can I get into normal clothes now?"

Jer nodded and I left. When I got back down he was the only one left.

"Who was it?" He asked. I laughed a bit and gave him a look that said _you are _not _getting that answer_ and he asked "Was it here?" My expession gave nothing away and in the end he ended up saying "Damn." and leaving.

I got food and Derek came up behind me and said "I may just have to hid your clothes."

"Why?"

"I don't want _anyone _seeing you in those."

"Not even you?"

He shrugged and put a hand on the tatoo and asked "How'd I miss that?"

"Wern't paying attention?"

He smirked and left. A little while later Nick came in and said "I did not know you had a tatoo."

"Bet you want to see more." I said. He came over to me, put me on the counter, spread my legs and put him self in the middle of them.

"I can do thing that you couldn't imagine."

"I have a great imagination." We leaned closer and he put a hand on the small of my back. I wrapped my le gs around him and put my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure Nicky?"

"Positive." He said leaning in.

We both started cracking up. I slid down and got food. I walked outside to the deck. Derek was there and I relaxed near him. He bumped me with his shoulder and asked "You worried?"

"Never." I repied. Sadistic bastard thought he could get away with it.

He sighed and said "We should get some sleep, you are going out the day after tomorow." I nodded and we headed back.

I fell asleep with out legs entaingled and me curled into his chest.

I woke to a yelling in my ear and Tori jumping on my bed. I launched at her and pulled her down on the bed.

"You want to die dont you?"

"No but you didn't want to wake up so they sent me in here."

"Go. I'll be down in a minute."

She left and I streched. I put on jeans, my bra, and a loose tee-shirt. As I walked down I heard Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson coming from the speakers. I walked in to Clay growling at the wires. I took them from him and fixed it so it was loud. I turned it down and looked at him.

"What?"

"Who am I dancing with?"

"Tonio."

"When's he going to be here?"

"Already am babe." Antoinio said from the window.

"Hey."

He nodded and I went over to the music box. It was litterally a box with music in it. I took out Knack. I put it in and turned it to My Sharona. I pulled Tonio from his seat and he followed my lead. It was a very active dance so it was bound to get the wolfs attention. They told me nothing about him, just showed me what he looked like. Tonio got most of the moves right but even though he didn't it still looked good. Not practiced. Clay nodded and I saw a slight tightness in Tonios pants. My lips twitched and I went into the kitchen. I got food and I felt Derek's farmiliar arms wrap around me. I leaned into him and he kissed my head.

"They said it's going to be tonight or tomorow."

"Okay. I get to wear clothes that are pretty much not there. And practice my Itallian accent." I smiled at that.

"Chlo?" Jer said. I nodded and he said "You might want to practice with the clothes on." I nodded again and went into the room. I put on my black lacy bra, the white see-through tank top, light low-rise jeans, the leather jacket, the white wedges, the black thong and pinky ring. I made sure the thong strapes showed and walked down stairs. I walked into the living room to see Tonio with his hair stylishly messy, slightly baggy jeans and a white tee-shirt. All in all, he looked hot. We practiced again and it looked good. I nodded and went out on the porch and relaxed. Jer came out and barely wispered "Holy shit."

I smirked and said "Really Jer? Not too young?"

"Yeah but damn. If Derek, Simon, or Nick was out here, they would be on you like flys on honey."

"Aww, so sweet Jer."

He breathed out a laugh and sat next to me.

"Why did I allow this?"

"Cause I'm young and hot."

I could tell he smiled.

"Go into the bathroom, Tori and Elena are going to do your make-up."

I got up and went into the bathroom. It took them 2 hours and 48 minutes to do the make-up and by then it was 6:09. I sleapt late. When we were done Tonio said Clay should go scoop the area and call us with emergency escape routes. It was 8:45 when Clay called and told us the routes. Tonio and I left and we got there at 10:59. We walked in and it had people in it, but not many. We were quiet and by 12 the wolf was there. At around 12:16 they put on My Sharona and we danced, slightly clumsy because of the drinks we had. I felt his eyes on me and when we finished I walked over to the crowded bar. I leaned foward so my ass was pushed out and my boobs were pushed out to get the bartenders attention and the wolfs. When the barteneder got there I ordered a vodka. I smelled the wolf come next to me and yeah, he was kinda built and had a nice face but nothing special. He turned to me and said "I saw you out there dancing."  
"Yeah," I said with a light accent, "my mom taught me some moves before she died."

"She died? How?"

"Hit-and-Run. My dad," I paused a little, barely noticeable but he did, It sounded like I was changing the story, "Knew a guy on the police force so he had a good in. Too bad they can't do nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they can't take something unless they find it them-selves and then you get screamed at for 'with-holding evidence' but hey whatever."

He placed a hand on my back and moved a little "Would it be to much if I asked for a dance?"

"No. Lets go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor. I did the best dance I could and was rewarded by him getting hard. When I finished I fake stumbled a bit.

"Hey, sorry babe but I have to go. I have work tomorow and I might slip up and call my boss a 'culo' if I don't get home soon."

"Of course."

"Um I think I can be here again tomorow. Meet up?"

"Sure thing."

I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I passed my tounge on his lips and he gave entrance easy. 'God please kill me' I thought. His hands moved down to my butt and he  
squesed. I moaned and pressed into him. 'Tonio please come' I thought. I pulled back and kissed him again and said "Until tomorow."

I walked out and saw Tonio in the car. He drove until we got to the highway and then gave me a bottle of mouth wash. I used half the bottle and got back in the car.

"You, my young one, are an exelent actress."

"Really?"

"Yes. You seemed like you acctually wanted to be tounging him."

I growled at him and turned on the music. We got home around 3 in the morning and everyone but Tori and Simon were there. I sighed and sat on Dereks lap.

"How'd it go?" Elena asked.

"I want to burn my tounge off." I said.

Nicks eyes went wide and he started laughing.

"Why?" Jer said. He looked confused.

"I had to tounge him and there is no amount of mouth wash that can get that taste out of my mouth."  
They all laughed but, not Derek. He tightened his arms around me and barely wispered "Want me to make it go away?" With a slight smile on his lips.

I nodded almost imperceptibly.

"When?" He asked.

"Later." I breathed.

AN: I had to stop here I'm sorry, the next update will be on sunday, I have to finish it. Sorry.


	7. Lala land mes amis

**Authors Note: Okay, I know I apologized in the last chapter about the shortness but again, sorry. I had to save it on two different writing things and it got me P.. Anyway I think this will be a disturbing chapter, not sure though. And sorry about the spelling, I'm on a writing thing that doesnt let me check spelling sorry.**

**Shout-outs-doarfthXx-it is :) but not really all that good :(...Thanks and yeah he was...Hes all icky and I dont like him...Neither does Chloe lol...You'll understand...And lol I know I have to..Ickkk Lol...I almost did...thats a long story though...lo l :) And (random I know) I read your proflie and we are extremly similar...Age, thinking JB is gay, and living on the north-eastern part of the US..Lol but you wouldn't expect the age from some of my scenes lol :) And I just went to my last chapter and saw the shout-out didnt go through :( I'm sorry...I thought it did...**

Ashes2dust18- Lol thanks.

LOL- Thanks and I was felling sadistic...And thats a long story also...

mariely-If you dont like it dont read it. You don't tell me what I can and can not do. I think I clearly stated at the begining that everyone is OCC. And shes like that and I'll get more in depth with that later. And she has to seem like a slut because of the job. And theres no need to be a bitch. There are worse stories out than mine. And even though I have already said it IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE IT DONT FUCKING READ IT!

**Disclaimer: Ginger:(Singing) I want candy!**  
**Me:(Singing) I want candy.**  
**Ginger:(Singing) I don't own DP!**  
**Me: (Singing) I don't-Hey! Not right.**  
~~~~lol~~~~

(Chloes POV)  
After Tonio finished answering their questions, I told everyone I was going for a walk and Derek was going with me so I didn't do anything 'rash'. He ran upstairs while I made sandwiches. We ate and when we were done we walked out to the river. He started kissing my neck and his hands ran up my sides. I wrapped my arems around his neck and kissed him. His hands went lower and he started unbuttoning my jeans. I kicked off my shoes and tugged of his shirt. He took off my jacket and tank top. He took off our remaning clothes and we kissed. I reached down to his pants and gave him the condom.

"Eagar?"

"Very."

He growled lowly and his eyes grew dark with lust. I could tell mine did too. He kisses me again and I made us fall. He thrust in and I moaned. He kissed my neck and it didn't take long before we both came. This time it was about making eachother feel better not for the enjoyment. After a while we put on our clothes and walked back to the house hand-in-hand. Everyone was asleep when we got in so we went to sleep to.

I woke up in Dereks arms. I snuggled closer and sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I smelled bacon cooking and I lifted my head and sniffed. "Race you."I said.  
"Your on." We ran and I won and got all the extra crispy bacon. I gave him a 'what now' look and he growled at me. I bared my teeth and he put his hands up in surrender. I looked at everyone and they all gave me 'WTF?' faces. I shrugged and ate my bacon. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:46. I looked at Elena, asking her with my eyes if she wanted to go on a run with me. She nodded and I finished my bacon. We went outside and Changed. We horsed around for awhile until I got shot in the leg. My main thought was 'What the fuck?' Elena howled and licked my cut clean. She made a motion with her head that I took as 'Change back' so I did. She ran off while I did and, for once, returned with my clothes.

She put it on the hole in my leg and slowed the bleeding down. Jeremy came and saw that I was naked and, kinda, sorta, maybe, might have checked me out a bit. If I wasn't so confused I probably would have made a joke. He got the bullet out and patched me up. All three of us walked back. Well Jer and Elena walked back,they insisted I was carried. We got into the house and saw that everyone was doing something that looked semi-important and they all stopped when they saw me.

"What the fuck?" Trust Tonio to break the silence.

"I got shot. And yeah. And I saw that Jer." I said moving my head so I could see his face. He gave me a look that said 'Not now' and I laughed. I was then put on the couch and Elena got me clothes. She helped me into them and I glared I took a nap and I woke to music blaring I sat up and saw it was the TV. I glared and got up. I brushed my teeth and got dressed for tonight. It was already 10:18. The bullet hole was irratating but I could ignore it. I put on a white thong and bra, my black low-rise jeans, my black semi-see through tanktop, my black heels, my pinkey ring and leather jacket. I walked down and (no pun intended) wolfed down some food. Tonio came down and took a piece of bacon. I bit his hand, as mine were full of food at the moment. He put it back and looked at me eating. "How can you eat so much. And not get any on you?" He asked.

I shrugged and finished eating. I got a piece of gum from Elena and we went to the rave. I saw him imidiatly. I gagged a bit but kept it down. I walked over to the bar and got vodka. I walked around and waited for him to get my scent. I danced for a bit and I felt a hand on my back soon after. I turned and gave him a drunken smile. Then Grenade by Bruno Mars came on so we danced a bit. He walked me to a back wall and we started making out and he got a little 'happy.'

Then the doors blew in. Everyone freaked and ran to the back wall. I was in the front of the crowd and the people that broke in locked eyes with me. I was grabbed by 3 different were-wolves and I couldn't get them off. Tonio helped but got knocked out. I felt the prick of a needle and freaked out more. It wasn't long till I passed out but not without kicking the guys asses. And for being drugged and drunk off my ass I think I did a good job.

I woke up chained to a wall. I easily ripped out of the chains with minimal(?) injurys. Then the were-wolf from the club came in and I killed him. I had enough. Fuck it. I don't care how pissed Jer gets. I got out of the building and got in a car. There were no keys so I went back in the building. I was looking around and I saw a phone. What a fucking stroke of luck. I carefully went over and called the house. It went to the answering machine like it always did so I said "Fine fuck you guys to. I wouln't tell you I'm alive and killed the asshole." Then hung up. I walked out into the forest and ran. I got to a gas station and found out I was in Wisconsin.(?) Well, as to what I should do next I don't know. I got a drink and some food. I got a map and started home. It was dark and I was tired at 10:09. Whatever they gave me must still be in my system. I parked in a motel parking lot and took a nap. I woke up around 3 in the morning and drove until 5 at night. I pulled over in a rest stop and went to the bathroom and got a coffee and dougnuts. I ate them and then left. It wasn't safe to keep the car for much longer that I knew but I would feel bad if I stole a pregnant ladys car. Which I knew was a tiny chance but it was my resoning. I stopped the car and took out the pocket knife I put in my clevage. **(AN/Guess where that came from)** I got rid of most things that could have my prints but then I got pissy and said screw it and rigged the car to blow up. **(AN/ Not sure if thats possible but go with it.)**

I walked away and walked for a bit. I saw a middle ages man get out of his car and walk into an apartment, leaving the keys in the ignition. I took that and got back home.

I opened the door and saw everyone in the living room. They all rushed at me and said some form of 'are you okay?'

"Chill, I'm okay, and you guys,'' I said looking at Jer, Clay and Elena, "Need to learn how to pick up the damn phone."

They looked down and said some form of sorry.

"Okay new plan." I said and everyone looked at me. "Me, Simon, Tori, and Derek go find a safehouse and take down the EG and then we see where we go from there."  
They nodded and I told everyone I'd make some calls. I got out a book I got from my bag, I don't remeber how I got it, but it had people there that when I looked up I couldn't find them. I looked for a

specific name. Makenzie Loren. I got out the phone and called her.

"Hey Mak-mak here, who the hell are you?"  
"Chloe Saunders."

There was a small gasp on the other end and she wispered "From the project?"

"Yeah. I know you have more people there and are planning to take down the EG. I have Simon Bae, Victoria Enright, and Derek Souza. Victoria goes by Tori and shes a witch. Simons a sorcceror and Derek is a were-wolf and as far as I know he hasn't gone through the full change yet. I am part were-wolf and part necromancer. We are leaving where we are soon." She cut me off.

"Were-wolves and magic do-ers. We have teachers for them but not were-wolfs and necros. They are like really rare."

"It's okay. I know the Pack. And I'm not showing much for a necromancer. Only saw one ghost."

"Okay. You know where I am?"

"Yeah. Expect us soon." "'Kay, later Chloe."

I hung up and went downstairs.

"We got a place. We're leaving tomorow. Get some sleep and eat."

We all left and went to sleep.  
**AN/ I know, it's short agian. And late. I don't have much time to write anymore, my brothers here again. I'm not dropping it though don't worry. My updating might be a little erratic for a while so, for that I am so sorry.**


	8. Fun fun fun places :

Authors Note: Thanks for understanding. And a question, would you rather me update medium sized chapters like-estemating- every week and a half to two weeks or every week but short chapters? Just asking. Hope you like.

murrey-2012- I must say I love you right now. And thanks :)  
doarthXx-Lol yeahhh he did... Wouldn't mind if he did that to me... Lol and HOLY COW AND CHEESE! And hells yeah she is and please... Nothing can hold her lol.. And I don't think he can ever not... But hes luckey I love him cause if I didn't I would shave off his eyebrows... Lol Vero Diaz- Thanks for adding me :)  
cann'tstopreading- I am going this before I google translate just a warning...Yeah I got nothing... After Google translate says Thank you :) and to me that sounded really perverted... lol :)  
mariely- Its okay I get like that too :) and when I do I get this look and everyone nut one person knows it... She just gets when I do..  
bonkerzrulez-Lol thanks :)

Disclaimer:Me: (Singing) I might be bad but im perfectly good at it.  
Ellie: What ripping off Kelly Armstrongs books?  
Me: I hate you.  
~~~~lol~~~~ (Chloes POV)  
We woke up and got breakfast. It was alot more than needed but I ate what everyone else didn't. We had all packed by noon and Jer gave me an untracable cell phone in-case something went wrong. We got into the car and we ditched it about a mile from where we were supposed to be. I took Tori and my bags from the trunk and Derek got his and Simons. I pushed it into the lake and pushed it in for a while. I got out and changed. I didn't get my hair wet, a small thing that I was thankful for. We walked the rest of the way and I knocked on the door. A blonde haired woman about 5 8' with green eyes opened the door. Okay maybe woman was streaching it, she looked about 20. "Hi, Makenzie here, you must be Chloes group."  
"Yes," I said, stepping foward, "I'm Chloe, these are Derek, Simon, and Tori."I said pointing to everyone in turn.  
Makenzie nodded and said "We're doing introductions in the living room."  
I nodded and lead everyone to the living room. I froze in the door-way, seeing Mark. Mark and I have, a history you could say. He hit on me I flirted back. I liked that he had black hair and green eyes, he liked the fact that I had big boobs. He asked me out I declined. He never forgave me. We saw each-other and he got a murderous look on his face. I smirked and sat down directly across from him. Makenzie stood and started introductions.  
"I'm Makenzie, 21, and I'm a witch. I like music, reading, and annoying the crap out of Mark because he fu-reaks out," She said, "And please call me Mak. I don't like my first name." She sat down and nodded to a brown hair and brown eyed boy around 17.  
"Hey I'm Joeseph Marino and I'm 17. I'm a sorcceror and I like chilling and listining to music." He sat down and looked at Mark, who was still giving me the death glare. I smirked.  
He stood and said "I'm Mark Arino I'm 17 and a levetator. I like youtube, reading, and Sara." He said with a satisfide smirk. His wavered when mine didn't. A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a top and shorts combo on that was way to small for her stood up. "I'm Sara Penn. I'm 16 and I'm a water-half demon. I like music and dancing."  
A girl with auburn hair and green eyes stood up and said "I'm Sally Morre. I'm 19 and I like movies, music, relaxing, and fire. And I'm a fire-half demon."  
She sat and I stood. "I'm Chloe Saunders and I'm 17. I'm a were-wolf and a necromancer. I like music, relaxing, running as a wolf, really fun by the way, and chilling with my friends. And Mark used to hit on me but I turned him down." He glared at me and I knew he would have tried something if he had not just heard I was a were-wolf. "And does anyone else feel like this is an AA meeting?"  
Sally laughed and said in a weird voice "I'm Mary Vorin and I've been sober 3 months." We all cracked up and I said "I've beed sober since-"  
"Three days ago." Derek finished.  
"Hey. Finish my sentences why don't you. And that my friends is what happens when you have to do a job for your uncle. Who happens to be the leader of the Pack." We all giggled and Derek stood and said "Derek Souza, 17, were-wolf. I like it when Chloes not pissed, when Chloes not pissed at me, and when Chloe is not trying to kill me." He sat and I kicked him off the couch and acted like I didn't do it.  
"Hey Tori Enright, 17 witch and I like Simon, kinda obvious since hes my boyfriend and all and I like it when Chloes not naked."  
"Hey!" I exclaimed "Not fair. You know I couldn't find my clothes."  
All the guys in the room exept Simon looked at me. I said "Long story."  
Simon stood and said "Simon Bae, I'm a sorcceror and I like Tori, music, when Chloe is naked and-" He was cut off my Tori, Derek, and I slapping him on the head. "What was that for?"  
"You like it when I'm naked but not your girlfriend?"  
"Not what I meant and I didn't get to finish." "Whatever. Simon apperently likes it when the girls he knows are naked."  
Everyone laughed and some got up. We all walked around and Joeseph came up to me and said "Why were you naked?"  
"I was in wolf form and I couldn't find my clothes."  
"Happed often?"  
"Kinda. But it was because my uncles forest is like huge."  
He nodded and left. Sally came over and sat down next to me.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Why are you sitting next to me?"  
"Cause it will piss off Mark."  
"I see. It will, just saying. I'd check you bed before you go to sleep tonight."  
"For what?"  
"Missing screws."  
She nodded and turned on the T.V. "Why did Daren keep saying about how he likes when your not pissed?"  
"Derek, and I am really violent when I'm pissed."  
"Oh." She turned on a show that neither of us watched. I just spaced out and she was deep in thought. Derek came in and I pounced on him "Hi. Hi. Hi." I said.  
"Er. Hi."  
"How are you?"  
"Creeped out."  
I made a face at him and went to the kitchen. I walked in circles for no reason. Derek watched me with a slightly amused expression. "When are we going to find our rooms?"  
"I'm not sure." He said.  
"Ehhh."  
AN/ Sorry for the wait. I got a very tiny teeny writers block. And way thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. 


	9. fuck you bitch play hide nd seek with me

**Authors Note: Hey long time no see right? Yeah. I got bored and started reading random fics. And suddenly all my friends either wanna be here or want me to be there. Any way no exuse sorry. Hope you like the chapter. Oh and I might go back and do the chapters in Derek POV. Let me know what you think. And I'm sick while writing some of it so sorry my brain is kinda foggy. And if people could explain all the letters to me and stuff like citrus and lime. It's kinda confusing. Just putting it out there.**  
_Disclaimer: I aint own shit!_  
**Shout-outs: cann'tstopreading- Lol no problem. I don't know. I think she secretly had a shizz load of coffee...And so am I. And that is a useful fact. So since my friend made a mustache with sharpie? Lol and its always been wolfs. Yeah weird anyway whats yours?**  
**doarthXx-They will soon. But not right away :) lol murrey-2012- Lol thanks and yeah i was really boared. He's gonna fuck with the people. Just saying I'm not all that sure yet but yeah.**  
**Butterflysparkle1012-lol I will :)**  
**bonkerzrulez- Lol thanks :) and i was gonna have chloe chase him with a knife but... It just didn't work lol.**  
**~~~~lol~~~~**

(Chloes POV)

We walked up the stairs to where we knew the rooms were. We got ones side-by-side. My room was a dark blue but some how the room still looked femine. After putting everything away everything I walked around and saw a fucking electric guitar. No fucking way. I picked it up and started playing. After awhile I got bored and put it down. I went into the kitchen and saw Joeseph.

"Hey." I said.

"Bonjour."

"I vant to suck you blood." I said with a fake dracula accent.

We laughed and I sat down next to him.

"What are your favorite bands?" I asked.

"All-American Rejects, Bullet for my Valentine, and Evanessance."

"Dude. Same exept I also like NeverShouNever. Well one song but." I smirked and that is when things got a bit akward.

I looked down a bit and saw it. He had a fucking boner. Well. Akward. Simon came in then with Tori in tow. The out of fucking no where a random fucking person materialized. I walked outside because I had a feeling it was a ghost.

"I'm Kayla. I'm a ghost."

"Kinda figured. Whats up?"

"Just wanted to talk. There arn't many people to talk to when you're dead."

"I'd imagine not."

"Yeah. Any way when I was alive I was part of the Edison Group project. I was a witch. They killed me though. But it's okay because I know something they don't. They fucked up. Big time. Any way I wanted to tell you that Mark still has a thing for you. Oh and before I go I wanted to tell you its possible for you to have more than one mate. 'Cause your a were-wolf and a necromancer. They both get one. Well at least you do. Any way I have to go. Later." And with that she fadded out. What. The. Fuck? I walked back in and chilled in the living room. Derek came in and nodded to the door. I smiled and dragged him out. We got to a clearing and he ran his nose along my neck. I moaned and he growled softly. He pushed his erection into my ass and I ground against him. Then Kayla materialized.

"Chloe you have to go like now. Run. Get the fuck out of here." She yelled at me.

I paled and told Derek. He grabbed my arm and we ran. I busted open the door and yelled "Get your shit together we gotta go!"

Everyone did and then we got in the vans. I of course was driving one and Mak was driving the other. I had Simon, Tori, Derek, and Joeseph. Mak had the others. We met up in a hotel in New Jersey. We walked in and I followed their scent to the room. I flopped on the bed and relaxed for a moment. I must have falled asleep because next thing I know bacons being waved in front of my face. I ate and then we were off again. I just followed Mak. After a while we came to another house and we unpacked.

"Whats wrong?" Joeseph asked.

"Nothing. I'm just pissed."

"He's gay." A voice said, it was Kayla. "And he had a boner whilst talking to you."

"Uh? How?"

"How what?" Joeseph asked.

"Nothing, it's a ghost."

"Yeah freaked him out to. Kept going on about a boyfriend or something."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway y'all are safe here. At least for a bit." And with that she vanished.

"So fucking perky for a dead chick." I say shaking my head.

**AN/ I know sorry short. I keep having ideas but then when I try to write them they come out fucked up or I can't remeber them. Ugh and with my testing and my concerts coming up I'm stressing like you woulnt belive. And then my birthdays coming up. Yeah fuck-awesome. Its the week before memorial day. No one can ever come and their all busy doing shit. Anyway done with my ranting. I'll try to get another chappie up soon...Not very likly.. Sorry...OHH and not to worry its not a cliffy...God I hate those...**


	10. AN sorry semi importantnot really eh

Hey guys... I know its been awhile... But I just really didn't know what to write... And then 3579JM was in walmart and then we got talking about something and I got pervy and said I need a bed,basement, and chains... Umm... You'll understand when I update again... Trust me you do not want to be in our convos but on the bright side they gave me a good idea :) lol... Sorry though about not updating... 


	11. Beds and Chains

Authors Note: Hey...Long time no talk to... Cept in the AN in the other chapter... Ohs and I do realize this is random but I figured out I have more attitude than most people and I can tick people off easy :) I feel special. Shout-outs: DropDeadMyDear-Sorryy...Heres a chapie for you?  
Disclaimer: (Things I don't own) The most recent Mortal Instruments book, mental stability, and Darkest Powers...  
~~~~lol~~~~ (Chloes POV)

I stood up and then the freaking broken phone rang.

"Hey. Who the fuck are you?" I answered.

"Nice Chloe. Really nice. Elena wants to come meet up with you and that will bring Clay and then Nick will feel left out so he'll come and Antonio will follow his son and I don't want to be alone so I'd be coming also. Just a warning." Jer said.

I laughed and said sure. I put the phone down and looked out the window. The next thing I know I'm falling down and see black.

(DREAM THINGY)

We were in school. I was talking to people I didn't know and laughing. Then the image turned to Derek talking to the new guy.

"Hey." He asked "Whos that?" And pointed to me. "Shes hot."

"Don't matter. She has a boyfriend." Derek said.

"That could be changed." He said with a smirk.

I jogged over and kissed Derek. When I pulled away I had a smirk on my face.

"You do that I'll have to kill you." I said.

He paled and nodded. I looked out the window and saw a guy and he had such a hurt look on his face. I felt my face fall.

(END DREAM THINGY)

"Chloe?" Derek asked.

"What the fuck? Why am I wet?"

"You fainted or something. And Simon had Sara throw water on you."

"Oh. He's dead."

They laughed and I got up. I told everyone I was going for a walk and that Jer said they'd be coming up. After about two hours I felt a bored break over my head. I spun around and saw Mark there.

"You DUMB BITCH!" He yelled at me.

"What the fuck?" I said blocking all his blows.

"YOU COME BACK AND MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU AGAIN!" He litterally fucking screched.

I felt a hand go around my neck and a needle go into my arm and a voice say "Well done Mark. Head back to-" Was all I got before I passed out. Again.

I awoke pissed. And in a room I didn't recognize. A-freaking-gain. History reapeating itself again much?

Then I realized I was chained to a wall. I yanked my arms and they came undone. I pried the rest off and sat in a corner. The door opened about ten minutes later. I looked at him and stood. He looked like a hawk. Tall and had a weird nose. I stood to my full height and we were the same size.

"Hello. I'm Marcel Davidoff. But please call me doctor Davidoff. Much more formal."

"I'm going to kick your ass you little slime bag." I retorted.

He pulled out a gun and shot at me. I dodged it broke his wrist but while I was doing that he took out a needle and stabbed me with it. It made me pass out.

This time I awoke in what seemed to be a basement chained to a bed. Wearing nothing but my underwear. I tried to rip the chains but they were to strong.

"Ah you're finally awake."Davidoff said.

"Yeah I can tell that."

"Oh they were right. You got an attitude." He said with a smirk.

It was around then I noticed his erection. And the fully noticed that I WAS CHAINED TO A BED HALF NAKED! Oh HELL NO! I tried to rip my arms out of the chains but they were to strong. He took off his pants and ripped my under-wear off. I finally got my one hand undone and I smashed his skull in. I got my other hand out and ran. I found some scrubs in a near by room and put them on. I got out again and droveall the way back to the safehouse.

I climbed in my window and got clothes. I got into a shower and dressed. I walked to Marks room and knocked. Derek woke up and came out as Marks door opened. His look went from 'what the hell? why did you wake me up?' to 'OH FUCKING HELL!' in about 3 seconds.

"Hello you sadistic bastard. You do realize Davidoff damn near raped me right? Well no matter, your ass is dead."

Dereks eyes went black with rage and I laughed like a maniac. Everyone else woke up around that time so I said "Mark is with the Edison Group. I'm going to kill him now."

I grabbed his shirt and took him out side. I broke his neck and burried him like Jer taught me. Derek came out a bit later and nuzzled my neck. I smiled and leaned into him.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you to."

No other words needed to be said and we fell asleep outside in eachothers arms.

I woke up in Dereks arms but something was poking me in the ass. Realizing what it was I pushed him on his back and started sucking on his neck. He woke up with a moan and his hips lifted, seeking friction. I laughed and rubbed against him. He ripped my clothes off and I did the same to him. He pulled out a condom and put it on. We both came soon after and I made him go back for more clothes. I watched him walk away with a smile. Wake up outside and have sex. Good way to start a morning in my opinion. I yawned and stretched. Derek came back soon after with clothes and as a precautionary measure a few condoms. I skipped up to him and kissed him. He put the clothes down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and then I felt something growing on my stomach. I smirked and nipped his earlob. He moaned loudly and I laughed a bit.

"Find that funny do you?" He asked and I nodded with a playfully bashful look. "Wouln't find it too funny in a minute."

He put me on the ground and put a condom on. He nipped at my ears, my neck, and my colar bone. After a bit of that I got impatient and flipped us so I was on top and I made sure he went in me. We both moaned at the feeling and he started sucking my breasts. I pushed into him and he bit it. I moaned and pushed harder. He bit harder in return. He moved to my other nipple and bit it. I pushed into him again and he flipped us and bit it. We both came and stayed in eachothers arms. Only moving for him to get out of me and take off the condom. We got dressed and walked back to the house.

AN: Ta-da? Its longer than the recent ones... I think... And hey they had hot sex outside... Yeah... 


	12. What just happened

**Authors Note: Sooo... I realize I am a very bad person... I havn't updated in a long long long long time and I'm sorry... There were a lot of family problems and then writers block and those days where I was sick and yeah I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope there are still people who read this cause your reviews make me happy :D**

~~~~lol~~~~

Chloes POV

As we go back to the house I could smell something burning. I looked at Derek and knew he could smell it to. We both took off running to the house. There were at least 8 black SUVs outside and I could smell the magic in the air. There were people in the house still. They were going to have to either burn to death or run into the Edison Group. At least thats who I assumed was there.

"Derek, stay here." I said getting overprotective.

I walked out not seeing if Derek followed my orders of not. I killed at least 8 people before they noticed.

"Stop where you are!" One said.

I kept walking and someone shot at me. I felt the bullet go through my heart and out of my body. I saw my soul almost leave my body before I dropped. I grabbed out at it instinctively with my mind and shoved it back into my body. I heard Derek yell out and hear his clothes rip as he Changed. It was fueled by adrenalin so it was within 3 seconds he was finished. After the pain faded slightly I sat up. Everyone stared at me and I could tell they were shocked. Derek and I killed or knocked out everyone on our way to save our friends.

"Sara! Use your powers!" I yelled and the fire died down a bit. "Sally! Contain the fire!" The fire soon went out and Tori came outside.

"Anyone die?" I ask.

"Joe, and Sally and Sara are in bad shape."

I walked inside and heard their heartbeats slowing more by the second. I grabbed their hands and tried to see their souls. It didn't work, I was technically dead.

"Fuck!" I yelled, standing up fast, "Derek. Can you hear my heartbeat?"

He listened for a moment, then walked closer and closer until he was right in front of me.

"No." He said shocked.

"Well fuck me." I said punching the wall. "The guy shot me and it went through my heart. I grabbed my soul and shoved it back inside me. I'm my own zombie."

I heard Sara's heart fail and Sally's soon after. I gathered the 3 fallen and walked out back I laid them down and went back inside to get sheets to wrap them in. When I was finished Tori and Simon did a spell to burn the bodies in a non-morbid way, the fire was mainly just for show the spell disintegrated the body without any smell.

"I'm not going to stay here much longer." I said.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I'm _dead _Simon. No heartbeat. It's only a matter of time before I start to decompose. I think I'll be able to take my soul out of me by myself."

Simon made an 'oh' noise. We all walked back into the house, more sad then I would have liked but what do you expect when three people you know just died. Well four if you count me.

"Don't mourn their deaths," I said, "celebrate their lives."

I got the alcohol from a cabinet and poured everyone a shot.

"To our fallen friends" Mak said.

"Our fallen friends." We all chorused.

Everyone went to bed except me. I stayed up and wrote my will. Everything I had, which wasn't a lot, was going to Jer and he could decide what to do with it. I put the note on my bed and walked to Dereks' room. He was still awake.

"You're leaving." He said. Not questioning, stating a fact.

"Yes," I said anyway, "Let everyone know I love them for me?"

"I will." He said standing in front of me.

He dipped down and kissed me and there was none of the usual power behind the kiss, it was just like kissing anyone else.

"You are already gone." He said, tears in his eyes.

I took the hand that was on my face and kissed the palm.

"Yeah. Guess that happens sometimes right?" I laughed a bit, kissed him one last time, and walked out of his room and the house.

I walked into the woods, no specific place in my mind. I walked until I saw a tiny river and there was a huge rock there too. I sat on the rock and tried to take my soul out and I watched as it floated away I heard the crash that meant I had fallen in the river.

(Dereks POV) next morning

"Chloe left last night, this was on her pillow." I said in a flat voice.

I could feel inside me that she was dead. My wolf kept howling in agony about being ripped away from his mate.

"Guess were going to Jeremys then." Tori said.

Everyone got their things together and we all got in one van. To me everything seemed like in slow motion. I was still hung up on Chloe being dead. Her not being here anymore was like a physical pain, right above my heart. We eventually got to Jeremys and Tori told me to go knock. They wouldn't have to explain if the Pack saw my face. Clay opened the door and froze when he saw my face.

"How?" He demanded in a strained voice.

"One of the Edison Group shot her in the heart and she shoved her soul back inside herself. Then after everyone went to sleep she wrote this," I held up the note, "And left to take her soul back out of her body."

Clay just pulled me inside and sat me down on the couch. The same couch where me and Chloe watched endless movies and shows and fell asleep together. I forced myself not to cry, instead I looked at the ceiling. I stood up to go look at the movies. Looking for one we hadn't already watched and I heard a rushing sound in my ears, and I passed out.

(Clay POV) **(AN: mostly just so you guys know whats happening.)**

I heard a heavy thump and everyone ran into the living room to see Derek on the floor.

"Call Cassie." Jer ordered, lifting him up.

Tonio nodded and ran to the phone. Cassie was our shaman, but I doubt she would be able to heal this.

"Jer," I said, "They were mates. He's not going to want to live without Chloe." My voice broke on her name.

Jer just nodded stiffly. We all loved Chloe but Derek was the only one that would die without her.

"This was what it was like when you thought Elena was dead?" Jer asked as we walked to the empty bedroom.

"Worse because I just thought she was, even though I could still feel her. You know how insane that made me." I said thinking back to even this morning, I snapped at Tonio for hugging Elena.

"He can't feel her?"

"Mates have a certain feeling inside you. Its like right above your heart."

"You were yelling and tearing at your chest." He says remembering.

"This is worse, because he can't feel her. He knows for a fact shes dead."  
Cassie came in not much later and set to work. Jer and I went into the kitchen and waited. Cassie came back down and sat at the table.

"I soothed some of his pain but he's going to die soon. He's in agony right now. There's nothing I can do. Not even a doctor could help him." She said looking down at the table.

Elena looked at me and I know she was thinking back to when she left and when I thought she was dead.

"If I hadn't come back when I did. You would be?" She asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." I said putting my head in my hands.

I had to give Derek credit. We could barely hear him and I know for a fact that it hurts like a mother fucker. Worse than Changing. We all took turns trying to sooth him in our best ways but we all knew it wouldn't do anything. We all went to sleep at about midnight.

(Chloes POV)** (AN: DUNDUNDUNNN whats gonna happen :3)**

I woke up in a white room. Like there was no spot of darkness anywhere. It should have hurt my eyes but for some reason it didn't.

"You are very brave Chloe Saunders." Came a voice from behind me. I whirled around and saw a tall woman about 23 sitting in a white chair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm, well I'm the Angel of Death, my name is Gabrielle. You see," She said standing and walking over to me, "you wern't supposed to die today. You wern't even supposed to have your soul leaving your body, and no way in _hell_ were you supposed to be able to put it back inside you. The Edison Group now has enemies in the Afterworld." She started pacing. "We want to be able to go down to Earth but to do so, we need at least one Angel to be invited by a necromancer, then as long as the first Angel and the necromancer allow it. I want to give you the chance to live again and take down the Edison Group."

"So all I have to do is somehow live again, invite an Angel down, and the Edison Group is done?"

"Almost. You wern't supposed to die. All deaths are planned. The suicides, the random freak accidents, all of them. But the Edison Group messed with everything when they started this. All you have to do is invite an Angel down. We will all come to the Hall in a while so you can decide who you want down with you first. We will all plan, just like we would if we were super-naturals. When were with the living our powers aren't as strong as here. We will let you and whoever else you want come with us."

"So basically. I'm going to be alive again?" I asked thinking of Derek.

"Yes."

"Okay, when are the others going to be at the Hall?"

"They already are, we were waiting on you."

I nodded and she walked to a door I didn't notice before. It blended in with the wall seamlessly, except for the doorknob. The room we walked into was just as white as the room before, but this one had a large wooden table. In white ash oh course. The chairs were made of the same material.

"Everyone, Chloe has accepted." Everyone in the room looked pleased about that. "She is going to decide who is to come with her first so be normal, do not try to impress her." They all nodded and they sort of, mingled among themselves, I guess its so I don't feel weird. The first one to come to me was a large man with black hair and red eyes.

"Don't let the eyes scare you, it's because I'm War. Not my name though thats Mars." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "I think the eyes are pretty cool. So your not like, Angel of War? Just War?"

"I'm technically Angel of War, but I think it sounds weird so I just say War."

"Makes sense." I say nodding.

"_Mars_," A tall beautiful woman said, "others might like to talk to her."

Mars smirked and said to me, "I see I'm taking up too much of your time. I hope to see you again soon." And he walked away.

"Sorry, I just think the quicker we get this over with, the quicker you can get back to, well _living_ and then we can take down the Edison Group." The woman said.

"Understandable." I said with a small laugh.

"I'm the Angel of Life. My names Shanna. I enjoy planting things by the way, and Gregory helps me with that, he's the Angel of Earth. Like not the planet, but like you know." She said gesturing to the ground.

"Yeah." I with a laugh.

"Well I must be going." She said walking away.

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel, the Angel of Fire." Said a tall man with black hair and ice blue eyes. I was beginning to notice all the Angels were tall and beautiful.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say. So I'm just gonna say random things about myself. I like fire, obviously, I like long walks on the beach or ocean, not really picky, and I love reading."

I laughed and said "Sounds fun."

"It is. Especially if the walks are with a beautiful young lady." He said winking, "Well I'm sure you would like to talk to people other than me so I must be off."

He walked away and a man with blond hair and green eyes walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Gregory, but please call me Greg. I'm the Angel of Earth. Not the planet obviously," He said with a small laugh, "but like the ground."

"Sounds pretty fun."

"Its just what I do." He said blushing, "But you probably want to get this over with so you can get back to your friends, so I'm off." He walked away and a tall red-head with blue eyes walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Ashley, the Angel of Love. And I can tell you that you need to get back to Earth soon. Derek is hurting, he needs you back." She said grabbing my hand gently. "And just a warning, I do call people love, or honey when talking. Its just a habit." And she walked away.

Derek is hurting? I need to get this over with quickly.

"I'm Samuel, the Angel of Water. There isn't much to say about me so I'll just get to know you better once were all in the living world again, okay?"

I nodded and sent a smile in his direction.

"Hey, I'm Debrah. The Angel of Darkness. Most Angels like the things that they are the Angels of." She said with a smile. Her hair and eyes were black.

"Woah. I just noticed that." I said my eyes wide, "Sorry I can be a bit slow at times."

"Its okay. I'm sure you want to be with your family again so I'll talk with you later."

A woman with brown-ish red hair and light blue eyes walked to me.

"I'm Allison, the Angel of Air. Since I'm the last one you've spoken with you're probably tired of this so I just hope once we are on Earth we can converse some more. For now I will let you decide who you wish to accompany you back." And she walked away.

They all stood in a row in front of me. The choice was between Gabrielle, Mars, and Ashley. Gabrielle because she could explain it, Mars because he would be useful, and Ashley because she warned me about Derek. Mars could come later. Now it was deciding between Ashley and Gabrielle.

**Authors note: So I hope that was good enough and I actually have an idea for the next chapter but I need you guys to help me decide who goes with Chloe first. I'm going to be updating every 2 weeks I hope around the same day. I know this chapters shorter that usual but the idea came to me and now I can't decide who should go with Chloe. So please tell me who you think should go with her cause I'm indecisive.**


End file.
